STORMS
by butterfly kisses3
Summary: Stromie has scars on the inside, Draco has problems too, a bond forms between them, but what is it? could it be... love? and what happins when someone tries to seperate them? RNR!
1. all wet

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not own N-E of the Harry Potter characters, but I'm workin on it! In the mean while I do own the plot (When I figure one out) and the Heartstrings and the Johnson's. You can sue me if you want, but you might only get what's in my piggy bank. I don't have a clear plot yet, but I'm workin on that too!  
  
~*BK*~ Chapter one  
  
"Come on Storms, its time to get ready for school." Stormie Johnson awoke to her older Brother Bradian shaking her.  
  
She mumbled "Go to bloody hell, it's too early to get up." Before turning her back to him and snuggling up to her white fuzzy comforter.  
  
"Stormie Marie, I suggest you get up now." Bradian said in a cool level voice, which the small redhead ignored. "Fine, have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you Stormie." And the next second the whole house heard a blood-curdling scream followed by the laugh of Bradian Johnson.  
  
"You can't say I didn't warn you Storms, now get up or you'll miss your train." With that the green eyed reddish-brown hared boy pocketed his wand and left a shivering smaller sister soaking wet.  
  
Stormie sighed, 'I miss Salem.' She thought miserably. Her family had picked up and moved to England after her father had been transferred. The only one of her five brothers who hadn't moved with them was Brite, who was staying with their Aunt Morgan. Stormie gave one last sigh as she pulled herself out of the soaking wet bed.  
  
'Bradian Rogue Johnson, you are going to be so sorry.' She thought miserably as she went to her bathroom. Stormie took a quick shower and went back to her room; she started shifting through her closet.  
  
"What's up Storms, with the scream and all?" Stormie turned to see her Cousin Melody Heartstrings in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Mel, you know Bradian, he conjured ice cold water and threw it on me." Melody let out a small giggle, they all knew that Bradian just couldn't help himself when it came to teasing his favorite little sister, and his only little sister.  
  
"Well what are you doing? I thought you already knew what you wanted to wear on the train." Stormie looked at the light blue jeans and white sweater in the corner on a chair.  
  
"I don't feel like wearing that anymore." She said as she returned to shifting through all of her muggle clothing. She finally plucked out a brown and white plaid skirt that had small lines of dark green running through. She than began looking for a shirt.  
  
"You know, I bet they all miss you as much as you miss them." Melody said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"I hope so." She said looking sadder than she had for a while. Melody hugged her younger cousin.  
  
"I know so! Besides, why wouldn't someone miss a wonderful person like you?" Melody's blue eyes met Stomie's hazel eyes; they both let out a giggle. It was their joke that Heather Lockloer had thrown a party when the girls had moved.  
  
"Hey how about this one?" Melody was holding up a cream colored shirt that didn't have sleeves.  
  
"I love it!" Stormie had a big grin on her face as she thought about what shoes and jacket to wear. For the first time Stormie looked at her older cousin's outfit, she had on a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and a light blue peasant shirt that was tight in the bodice, but flared at the bottom.  
  
"I'll met you down at breakfast OK?" asked melody, looking somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
  
"Your wearing it isn't you?" came the question from the younger girl.  
  
"No, I am most certainly not! I'll take the thing with me, but I refuse to wear it!" Melody had been given a diamond ring from her soon to be ex- boyfriend. Stormie sighed.  
  
"OK Mel, I'll meet you downstairs." With that Melody left the room.  
  
Stormie changed into her skirt and shirt; she pulled on a pair on whit knee- highs, and slipped on a pair of dark brown Mary Janes. She than pulled a gauzy brown sweater out of her closet and put it on, finishing off the outfit. She than went to her vanity and began to apply her make up. Light brown sparkly eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. She than brushed out her waist length strawberry blonde hair. She hated it before, but now it had changed from a orange red to a blond red, she liked it much more, besides her mother had let her put a couple of blonde highlights, that magically stayed dyed even after the hair grew out.  
  
~  
  
"Bradian, you should be ashamed of yourself! You know vary well that you didn't have to freeze your sister to death!" Stormie smirked at her older brother who was being told off by their mother, Italy Johnson.  
  
"It's OK mama." Stormie hated to see her favorite brother in trouble, even if he did deserve it. He was after all, the only one who paid any attention to her. Bradian gave her a look that clearly said 'I owe you one" before taking his seat between Stormie and Landon, the oldest. Stormie, Bradian, and Brite were the only ones still in school, and of course Melody. Melody was more like a sister than a cousin. After Stormie's aunt Halle, her mother's sister, died, Melody had started to slip in her grades and get in trouble at Moonbeam Academy, the Wizarding School in Salem. Italy talked her brother-in-law into letting her raise Melody. He had agreed saying that Melody needed a womanly figure to look up to. Three days after Melody had been in custody of her Aunt Italy her father committed suicide, explaining to his only child in a letter that he couldn't go on without her mother.  
  
Melody had actually brought all her grades back up and stopped picking fights. Stormie always felt a little jealous of the beautiful 5'7 blonde. But Melody had told her one time that she would have rethread have Stormie's looks than her own. Stormie sighed at the memory and began to eat her pancakes.  
  
~*~*~*~* Two hours later they were all standing in front of a beautiful scarlet steam engine. "Oh come on aunt Italy, stop crying! Well owl you every day!" Melody tried to comfort her aunt as best she could, but the woman continued to cry.  
  
"Mom, stop it, your scaring Storms, do you really want to do that?" Bradian looked at his mother waiting for her to respond, Stormie was her only daughter, and the most spoiled. She instantly stopped crying.  
  
"Bradian, you had better be good, no getting in trouble you hear?"  
  
"Yes mom. I heard you for the hundredth time." He rolled his eyes as his mother turned on his cousin. She gave Melody a break bone hug.  
  
"You, I want you to be careful at that school, no telling what kind of odd boys they have." She gave Melody a kiss and turned onto her daughter, her eyes instantly filling with tears,  
  
"You be careful too Stormie, regardless to what you think, the boys do like you and you are starting to fill out."  
  
"MOM! Did you have to say that?" a blush had started to rise in the girls face.  
  
"Bradian," she turned to her son once again, thankfully letting go of the very red child. "You are to watch after your sister and your cousin, do you hear?"  
  
"Yes mom, like I would let anything happen to Storms and Mel." He rolled his eyes again, frankly he was embarrassed, and no one else's mum had been standing there for thirty minutes lecturing.  
  
Finally they were able to get on to the train and look for a compartment to keep to themselves. They were floating their trunks a little ways in front of them when a boy with black hair and green eyes came out of a compartment. He invited them to come in and sit after finding out that they were transfer students. The boy Bradian, and Melody were all in the same year, 6th. Bradian took the boy up on the offer, but Melody and Stormie went off to find their own compartment, after being lectured for nearly twenty minutes.  
  
They found an empty compartment at the back of the train and began putting their trunks in the overhead compartments. Stormie being to short to reach had to stand on a seat to get her trunk in.  
  
Stormie nearly fell when she heard a voice behind her draw "Well look at what we have found in our compartment." She turned to see a boy with silvery-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes.  
  
~  
  
Draco Malfoy and his usual band of Slytherins walked down the aisle looking for a compartment when he saw one that had the door slightly ajar. He peeked in and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had on a short plaid skirt and a white shirt with a brown jacket. The part of her legs that wasn't covered by the stockings was a milky white.  
  
"Well look at what I found in our compartment." The girl had nearly fallen off of the seat she had been standing on. She turned and he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She looked like an angel. She had Hazel eyes surrounded by thick lush lashes, a little pouty mouth that he found himself wondering about. Her cat shaped eyes sparkled with curiosity from a heart shaped face topped off with long, thick, light red hair.  
  
He watched her step down; the girl was at least a foot shorter than he was. He felt a sudden pain in his ribs and turned to see that his best friend Blaise Zambini had been trying to get his attention.  
  
He quickly recovered himself from his shock and said "Well who are you." But the angel didn't say anything, another voice answered for her.  
  
"I'm Melody Heartstrings and this is my cousin, Stormie Johnson. We transferred from Salem." Srormie, the angel's name was Stormie.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zambini, Zambini. This is Zambini's cousin Pansy."  
  
~  
  
Melody looked at the boy named Blaise; he was tall with dark hair, exactly the way she liked them. She looked at Stormie and noticed that her cousin hadn't moved from the spot were she stood since Draco had come in, she was staring at him!  
  
"Ummm. Storms?" she looked at the small 5 foot girl with alarm. Stormie never looked like that before. Stormie seemed to have snapped out of it though because she was blushing violently. Just than the train stated and they were forced to share their compartment with the other three students.  
  
"What house are you in?" Draco turned to see the girl who had almost fallen off the seat ask.  
  
"Slytherin." He saw the look on the girl's face as his answer registered.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
  
"Umm. Storms, why don't you go see if Bradian has any cards on him?" Melody was trying desperately not to let her cousin make a big fool of herself. 'Please just go!' she thought as the girl looked up at her. She saw it in her eyes, she was scared to death, and they had heard enough stories about Slytherin to know that they didn't want to end up there.  
  
"OK. Want me to ask him for Cupid too?" Cupid was Melody's owl that had been charmed pink, they couldn't figure out how to reverse it so they took to calling him Cupid.  
  
"Sure, and get Rain too. I know you miss her." Rain was a miniature white tiger, she would only grow to be the size of a golden retriever, and it was still the size of a full-grown cat.  
  
"OK." Was all the girl said before disappearing out the door.  
  
REVIEW, come on u know u want too!!! I will only write more for 5 reviews. I'm new at this so no flames plzzzz!!! Thanks ~*BK*~ 


	2. Stick to what you know

Disclaimer: yada yada yada. not mine..yada yada yada.  
  
A/N: My muse has visited me yet again, and here are the results!! Oh and before I forget: thank you to Randomness for pointing out my errors on the last ch. And yes I did go back and fix them... Oh and I REALLY NEED a beta reader, NE 1 interested plz feel free to e-mail me at angel170711@yahoo.com, u may have to explain to me how it works too, I'm new at this.  
  
Ch.2  
  
Stormie and Bradian walked back to the compartment where she had left Melody. She wasn't able to carry everything she wanted to bring back with her, since Cupid was being rather difficult and screeching at the top of her lungs. So Bradian carried her and her cage, and Stormie carried a pack of muggle playing cards and a cat carrier. Once they got to the door Bradian opened it and let Stormie go in first.  
  
"Oh, Bradian, what on earth happened?" Melody had noticed where Rain, mad because she had to stay in her cage for so long, had scratched him on the side of his face.  
  
"It's nothing Mel, that damn cat scratched me." Melody rolled her eyes; Rain couldn't stand Bradian, well who could blame the cat? After all he was the one who decided she needed a bath.  
  
"Here's Cupid, bye have fun. And if you guys decide to play cards," he said to the other three people in the room, "play poker for money, Mel and Storms suck at it." He added with his world famous grin. And turned and left.  
  
"So," came the silky voice of Draco, "Who's up for a little game of poker?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Melody, Draco, Zambini, and Pansy all had been playing poker for a couple of hours. Stormie had said she didn't have any spare cash and sat with Rain in her lap reading a vary steamy romance novel that she had gotten in a little muggle book shop before leaving Salem. She looked up to see who was winning, she smiled to herself, and Melody was. Melody was an excellent poker player, of course so was Stormie. Brite had taught them. Stormie decided to write Brite a letter as soon as she got to Hogwarts.  
  
"You're a horrible poker player you know that don't you?" Melody looked up at Zambini and put a smirk on that could match Dracos (A/N: author thinks that Dracos smirk is quite sexy, umm.. no more interruptions!().  
  
"I never said I sucked at poker, my cousin did, why you got a problem with that bro?" Stormie couldn't help but smile at the confused expression on Zambini's face at being called a bro.  
  
"Bro?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Stormie let out a small giggle. "Don't worry about it, it's an American thing. Were not really used to your slang." She said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
They played a couple more rounds of poker, everyone was trying to win back the money they had lost to Melody, but she ended up with more. All of a sudden the compartment door opened and Bradian was standing there.  
  
He grinned evilly to see they had taken the bait about the poker game. "Hey one of the people in my compartment told me I should come tell you all to start putting on your robes."  
  
He looked at Stormie who was sitting next to her cousin reading. "Storms, why didn't you play? You can beat Mel, so by the looks of it you could beat these three." He earned himself a couple of death glares, but blew them off.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just didn't feel like playing." 'Why can't he mind his own business?' Stormie thought irritably to herself.  
  
"OK, well see ya when we get to ummmm.. What's the place called again?"  
  
Melody tried not to laugh at her cousin while Stormie rolled her eyes while saying in an aggravated tone "Hogwarts you nim-wit."  
  
After Bradian was gone they all put their robes over their muggle clothes. Stormie put the sleeping Rain into her carrier, praying that bad tempered cat didn't wake up during the process. ~*~*~*~* Stormie stood nervously between Bradian and Melody as Zelder, Corky got made a Hufflepuff. Next it was Melody turn.  
  
"Heartstrings, Melody" came the yell of the stern looking teacher. Melody walked up to the worn three legged stool and sat with the black hat on her head. After a couple of minutes the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Melody joined the clapping table where Bradian's friend with the black hair sat.  
  
"Johnson, Bradian" said the women, Stormie's stomach did a flop as her brother left her standing their by herself. He too put the hat on his head. After a couple of minutes the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Bradian took the seat next to Melody's. 'God,' thought Stormie, 'please let me be with Mel and Bradian.'  
  
"Johnson, Stormie" the women said her name and she walked nervously up to the stool. She was vary aware of the eyes that watched her. 'Please don't let me trip.' She thought over and over to herself. Luckily she made it to the hat without falling flat on her face. She sat and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
'Mmmm. What have we here,' said a voice vary close to her ear, 'too smart for Hufflepuff, to brave for Ravenclaw, may be Slytherin?' 'Oh please not Slytherin' she thought. 'Well if not Slytherin than GRYGGINDOR!' the hat yelled the last word for the whole hall to hear. Stormie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She walked to where Melody and Bradian had sat and took the seat next to Bradian's friend with the black hair.  
  
"Well its nice of you to join us sis, took you long enough." Bradian smirked at his sister.  
  
"Oh shut up or I will owl mom and she'll come up here and beat the shit out of you, Bradian." Before Bradian could give her any reply a tall wizard with a long white beard and half moon glasses stood and asked for silence, the hall immediately got quite.  
  
"As always, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as its' name implies, forbidden. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to inform you that the list of items forbidden in the castle has been extended, the list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. Hogsmeade is also out-of-bounds to anyone under third year. And one more thing before you begin to eat, Miss Melody Heartstrings and Mr. Bradian Johnson are in their sixth year; and Miss Stormie Johnson is in her fifth year, they come from the United States, Salem to be exact. Please make them feel welcome. Dig in."  
  
Food instantly appeared on the table. Every one started helping themselves to their favorite food.  
  
"What is this?" Stormie whispered across the table to Melody while eyeing a large bowl of black mushy stuff, which to her amazement a lot of people were eating.  
  
"Search me, I'm clueless." Came Melody's reply as she too eyed the mud like substance.  
  
"Just stick to what you know," Came Bradian's voice from the side of Melody. "See look, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, things mom makes and we had in Salem." He helped himself to a piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes. Surveying the table quickly, Melody and Stormie began to fill their plates with food that looked similar to food in Salem.  
  
"So, what was school in Salem like?" asked the brown headed bushy headed girl next to Melody.  
  
"Oh, it was fun, we went home on the weekends and had classes during the week, what's school like here erm. What's your name?" Melody answered the girl.  
  
"Hermione and we stay all year, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?" the girl didn't wait for a reply because she started speaking again after a slight pause. "We have a lot of free time on the weekends, no classes, we're allowed to wear what ever we want. Ummm. We have the basic classes, Potions being the worse, and Divination is a load of dragon dung."  
  
"Dung?" Stormie was clueless as to what dung was.  
  
"She means dragon shit, Storms." Melody replied while closely examining a lumpy substance in a bowl.  
  
"Do you have French? How about Spanish, Latin?" with each word and with each shake of Hermione's head Stormie's heart broke a little more. She had all of those classes in Salem. She sighed.  
  
Stormie was called out of her pout when the meal ended by the Headmaster Dumbledore, Hermione had told them who the man with the beard was.  
  
"I would like to introduce the new DADA teacher Professor Addison." A woman with long black hair and a lot of make-up stood up. She was tall, slender women wearing shimmering gray robes.  
  
After that they were brought to their houses, which wasn't that hard to remember seeing how Salem Academy wasn't at all a small school. The perfect, Herimone, gave them the password, dragonfly, and they walked into their common room.  
  
The common room had big, soft chairs and little tables for studying scattered around. Stormie was led up a flight of stairs to a door that said FIFTH YEAR GIRLS. Once inside she saw that there were six four poster beds decked out in Gryffindor colors, red and gold. She went to the one that had her trunk and cat carrier at the end.  
  
She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a way to big tee shirt that said MOONBEAM ACADAMY QUIDDITCH DISTRICT CHAMPS. She than climbed into bed with Rain and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...That's it folks. Ch.2. I know there's not a lot of drama or Romance in this chapter, but its coming, soon. I do have to keep you ppl interested.NE wayz REVIEW!! Oh and keep in mind I DESPREATLY NEED A BETA READER!!! Well, I guess ill be seeing you all 'round town!! ~*Kisses*~ 


	3. a word please

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the wonderful wizarding world does not and never did, belong to me. It is a world invented by the talented J.K. Rowling. As are all of the original characters, so please, don't sue me, I'm only a sixteen-year-old girl who lives in Fl. That needs to get a job or she gets her computer taken away. Oh and I also don't own Pantene.  
  
A/N: I am on a roll today, I just finished the second ch., which I started last night, and now I'm starting the third. My muse must be bored with other clients. Well here I go.  
  
~*Kisses*~  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG. Stormie woke up from a wonderful dream about being back in Salem to the horrible ringing of a muggle alarm clock.  
  
"Storms, common get up. I'm sure you want to take a shower don't you?" Stormie lifted her head to see Melody standing at the foot of her bed. "Get up or I will go get Bradian." Melody said to the still droopy eyed Stormie with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" said Stormie as she threw one of her big, fluffy pillows at the blonde. She moved to sit up and earned herself a hiss from Rain who had been sleeping on her stomach.  
  
"The girls' bathroom is down the hall. You had better get used to pink 'cause the bathroom looks like someone chunked Pepto Bismol all over the walls and floor." Stormie groaned, she hated the color pink. It was just to, girlie.  
  
"Grab me my robes and uniform from that dresser over there." She pointed behind Melody to a large dresser each girl had one. While Melody was sifting through the drawers, Stormie was looking for her Pantene shampoo and conditioner. She than gathered her stuff and started done the hall to the bubble-gum pink bathroom.  
  
"Mel don't go to far, you have to do my hair and makeup for me." She threw the door shut after Melody said she would be in the common room and to call her when she was done.  
  
Stormie took a quick shower and changed into her school uniform, liking the tie because it reminded her of her favorite muggle singer, Avril Lavigne (a/n: I'm not sure about the spelling). She than brushed out her long, thick strawberry locks and walked down to the common room to get Melody.  
  
"OK Mel, come on, you said you would help me with my hair." Melody had been looking at a muggle zine, Seventeen.  
  
"All right, how about we curl your hair, and maybe just put lip gloss and mascara on you, you know the natural look." Melody said while walking around Stormie back up in the dorms.  
  
"Fine, but this time can we not accidentally color my hair purple?" Last time they had tried to put Stormie's hair in curls Melody had said the wrong word and Stormie walked around for a week with bright purple hair.  
  
"Sure, why not. Riccio." Stormie's hair instantly sprung up into large auburn curls all over her head. She than applied her makeup and went down to breakfast with Melody ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, at least your hairs not purple this morning." Melody instantly began to blush, embarrassed by her mistake.  
  
"Purple?" questioned Hermione. Melody instantly told her about using the wrong spell and Stormie having to walk around Moonbeam with bright purple hair.  
  
As they were talking and laughing about hair being purple and any other color it wasn't suppose to be naturally, the stern teacher from the night before, which turned out to be the head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Stormie scanned her schedule card and saw that she had Potions first. She let out a sigh remembering the stories that she had heard about the Professor Snape. 'What a wonderful way to start the day.' She thought miserably. Melody looked over her shoulder to see what she had first hour.  
  
"Cheer up Storms, Potions is one of your favorite classes." Melody tried to cheer her up all through breakfast, quoting a couple of silly movies like the Craft, and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Stormie was about to explode all over Bradian for a comment he made about a movie she happened to like when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Yes Professor?" she asked trying to keep the fright out of her voice. 'What could I have done to get in trouble this early in the school year?' she thought.  
  
"Since your done with you breakfast, would you please come with me to my office? There is a couple of matters we would like to clear up." Stormie realized that the teacher wasn't asking her to go, she was politely telling her to go. She cast a nervous glance at Melody and followed the Professor to her Office.  
  
~ YAY!! It's a cliffie!!!! WEEEEEEEEE i'm on a sugar high right now!!! Two chapters in one day. So what do you think McGonagall wants to talk to her about? I STILL NEED A BETA READER!! REVIEW!! ~*Kisses*~ 


	4. a bit of a temper

Disclaimer: I personally do not own any of the original HP characters, only the ones I made up.  
  
A/N: Tigre is Italian for Tiger, Bianco is Italian for white, and Alterare is It. For Transform  
  
Ch.4  
  
Stormie sat in Prof. McGonagall's office with the Potions teacher and the Headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Johnson your father, Mr. Hawk Johnson, has informed us that you are an Animagus, is this true?" Stormie simply nodded. "Well are you registered in the U.S?" Again, Stormie just nodded. "Miss Johnson, can you please tell me the incantation of your transformation?" Stormie looked at the women and nodded.  
  
"alterare bianco tigre." Stormie's eyes never left her shoes as she said the words to her transformation. She was glad she had learned how to say the words without transforming. It would have been vary embarrassing.  
  
"White Tiger?" Asked Prof. McGonagall. Stormie nodded again. The Prof. Sighed, "OK, we have other things to discuss, you're a head of the other students in Potions and obviously Transfiguration, therefore, you need a new schedule."  
  
Stormie blinked, "Schedule?" she didn't understand why she needed a new schedule.  
  
"Yes, you will be taking those two classes with the sixth years. Here you go." Prof. McGonagall handed her a new card she looked at it. She now had classes with the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She sighed and thanked the Prof.'s. She silently walked to her now Charms class.  
  
Prof. Flitwick looked up from the pile of pillows behind his desk he was sitting on. Stormie walked over to him and handed him her schedule card, which explained that she now had first period with him and why she was late for class. He quietly told her she was trying to give a key wings and make it fly around the room. He than handed her a large key and she found a seat next to a girl who had vibrant red-hair and was a couple of inches taller than her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister." Said the girl, who apparently had given up on her key.  
  
"Hi, I'm Storms, Bradian's little sis, and I knew who you are, you're in my dorm." She said as she looked at the key that was now sitting on her desk. She pointed her wand at it and muttered, "Wingo." The key instantly grew wings and flew off her desk.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Ginny as she watched Stormie's key zoom around the room, gaining twenty points for Gryffindor. Stormie just shrugged.  
  
The rest of Stormie's morning classes went pretty well, except for Herbology, she accidentally let go of a dragon plant and it had bitten a Hufflepuff boy that was next to her. She lost the twenty points that she had gotten in Charms.  
  
Her and her new friend Ginny walked back up to the castle. Laughing about the way the boy had screamed like a girl, it was funny because the plants didn't have teeth yet. They walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Stormie instantly scanned the table for Melody and Bradian, but they weren't there yet.  
  
Her and Ginny sat down at the table, unfortunately they had a very good view of the Slytherin table. Draco was deep in conversation with a tall blonde who had obviously used muggle dye because she had about two inches of black hair growing from her scalp.  
  
"Hey Storms, how was your day?" Melody sat in the chair in front of Stormie, making it so she could no longer see Draco.  
  
"Ummm.. it was OK. I made a friend, Ginny Weasley this is my cousin Melody Heartstrings, Mel this is my friend Gin." Stormie said as she tried to look around her cousin with out being obvious.  
  
"Nice to meet you Gin. Umm. Storms? What did Prof. McGonagall want with you?" Stormie looked at her cousin and sighed, she had forgotten all about the 'meeting'.  
  
"Dad owled her with the 411 on me being an Animagus." She decided to surprise her cousin with the news of her last two classes after DADA was with her.  
  
"Oh, is that all? I thought that was in your school records?" Melody looked confused. Stormie just shrugged.  
  
"Where's that wonderfully delightful brother of mine?" Stormie asked noticing for the first time that her brother wasn't in the great hall.  
  
"That dope? He got in trouble in Prof. Binn's class for falling asleep. He has to read the whole chapter to Prof. Binn's during lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the library, why their there I have no idea." They ate their lunch and than hurried to class. Ginny and Stormie going upstairs to DADA while Melody went outside to Herbology.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Much to Stormie's surprise they were given homework, a five-foot essay due bye the end of the week on Vampires.  
  
"I'll see ya at dinner Gin." Called Stormie over her shoulder as she picked up her light green corduroy messenger bag and headed for McGonagall's class.  
  
Stormie walked into the class, which was already quite full, actually, there was only one seat left, right next to Bradian. 'Yay for me! I get stuck sitting next to that dope.' She silently sat down and waited to see how long it would take her brother to realize his baby sister was sitting next to him.  
  
He was in deep conversation with Parvati, a fellow Gryffindor. Stormie than got a vary good idea.  
  
A/N: should I make this a Cliffie? HMMMMM... I'm not that mean!!!!  
  
"Excuse me Parvati? Did you know the boy your flirting with is as gay as a two dollar bill?" she watched as Bradian slowly turned around, rage written all over his vary red face. (A/N: the read head temper, tsk tsk)  
  
"What in the hell do you think your doing in here? And why the hell are you sitting next to me? And why in the hell DID YOU SAY THAT?" 'Oops, he's kind of angry.' Stormie thought to herself as she thought of a good reply, but decided to just push him a little bit further, she shrugged her shoulders and began to get her books out of her bag.  
  
"You don't know?" he said grabbing her arm and squeezing it. She simply smiled up at him; she was used to his temper. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?" he yelled down in her face again. She just kept her smile plastered right in place, he tightened his grip. "ANSWER ME!" He was defiantly mad now, he started shaking her.  
  
Quickly realizing she had lost control of the situation she leaned forward and bit him hard on the shoulder. Out of reflex he stopped shaking her and brought his hand up to his shoulder. But it was her turn to scream now.  
  
"YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT, DID YOU LEAVE YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR AND YOUR BRAIN BACK IN SALEM? YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID ASS THAT YOU CAN'T TELL WHEN SOMEONE IS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU?" she had him up against the wall, which considering he was 6'2 and she was 5'5, it looked vary comical.  
  
"JUST FOR YOUR FUCKING INFO I WAS MOVED UP TO SIXTH YEAR TRANSFIGURATION AND POTIONS, SO GO SIT ON YOUR FUCKIN FINGER AND ROTATE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER JACK-ASS!" All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands grab her and set her back down in her chair, it was Melody, who was flanked by the Slytherins.  
  
"Calm down Storms, what happened?" Mel looked down at the fuming little girl. Stormie told Mel word for word what had happened, ending with her pouting because her brother had hurt her.  
  
"My, my, don't we have a little temper?" Stormie looked up to that Draco Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." She managed to say in a low growl, but before he could say another word anyway Prof. McGonagall came in the class and called for quiet. Melody had conjured a chair and sat between Stormie and Bradian.  
  
"OK class," started Prof. McGonagall started after calling roll. "Now today we will be learning about Animaguses." with that she muttered something under her breath and turned into a cat, she than turned back into her regular human form. "Now some people are born able to transform, others have to study and research up on it. Now who can tell me something about the people who are born with it?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, but to everyone's surprise, so did Stormie's. "Yes Miss Johnson?" asked the Prof., Hermione shot her look and went back to copying her notes.  
  
"Well. if the person who is born with it doesn't know how to control it the results could be somewhat, well interesting. Depending on their mood they could very well transform. And the person dose not need a incantation to transform, but if they have one they transform faster." Stormie was looking at her shoes by the time she was done speaking.  
  
"Thank you Miss Johnson, would you like to demonstrate for the class?" Stormie felt like she would rather jump off the empire state building back in New York, but all she did was nod. She walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Would you like for me to say the incantation or just concentrate?" she asked the Prof. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was cool and collective, but on the inside she wanted to break for it.  
  
"Why don't you concentrate first?" said the Prof. a small smile barely showing itself. Stormie looked around the room, Melody was giving her in encouraging smile while Bradian pretended not to notice that she was standing there about to turn into a still somewhat pissed tiger.  
  
'come on Storms, concentrate.' She heard her mind say, she instinctively closed her eyes, she hated for people to see her transform this way, it looked vary gross. She grasped a picture of a full grown white tiger in her mind and held fast to it. The next thing she new she could feel herself began to transform. About five minutes later she opened her eyes and let out a loud roar. The people in the front of the class instinctively shrank away from her.  
  
She pranced over to the Slytherin side of the room and stopped right in front of Draco, she let out a another roar, this time louder. She than concentrated on her human form and in no time flat she stood looking down at Draco, whose mouth was hanging open ever so slightly from fear.  
  
"You will notice it too Miss Johnson a good five minutes to turn into a tiger, but barely half a second to turn back into a human. Miss Johnson, do you think you can change into the tiger with your incantation please?" Stormie nodded.  
  
She once again concentrated on her as a tiger and said in a load clear voice "Alterare bianco tigre" the next thing she knew she was the tiger looking up at Draco Malfoy. ~~~*** Hehehehe, I be t no one was expecting her being an Animagus huh? Well there was a little bit of drama in this chapter, but sorry no romance. Hey but when I do put in the romance, I think the rating might have to go up to R. oh well REVIEW!!! VVVVVVVVVVVV 


	5. Black Mail

Disclaimer: None of the original HP Characters are mine, not one. Even though I don't think I would mind owning Draco, but that's just my opinion, NE ways, enjoy the story!  
  
A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Kat (u know who u are!) for being such a big help to me! I really appreciate it; I might even add your name in somewhere! Happy Reading!  
  
~*Kisses*~  
  
Week's passed quickly; most people who either heard about or witnessed the small girl scare the shit out of her brother tried to avoid her. Others were afraid that she would transform into a Tiger and kill them, the only people who talked to her were Ginny and Melody. They mostly talked about boys and occasionally 'the dream team' would make Ginny cry by excluding her.  
  
It was around the end of October when Ginny went running up to her dorm crying, fortunately Melody and Stormie were already there talking about the Halloween dance that was coming up.  
  
"Gin! What's wrong?" Melody looked very worried and Stormie was getting mad, she was tired of the dream team.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT GIN! Why the hell do you let the little pricks get to you? You're brother is an ass hole who is always stuck up that bitch Hermione's ass, and don't you say one word Mel cause you know its true! He's stuck so far up there he doesn't even know when that dumb ass Potter hurts your feelings." Stormie just couldn't comprehend why Ginny cared what they thought anyway; to her they were nothing more than aunts that needed to be smashed.  
  
Ginny let out a little moan before explaining what had happened. "I was hurrying down the hall because Snape had made me angry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into Harry, only he wasn't alone, and..." her body started to shake again as new tears ran down her face.  
  
"Calm down Gin-Gin, how can we help you is you can't tell me what happened?" Stormie had finally got a hold of her bad ass temper and was now trying to calm her friend.  
  
Ginny sniffled and looked up, "He was, well its kinda awkward, he was kissing Pansy!" Ginny instantly began to cry again.  
  
Melody broke into hysterical laughter, which caused Ginny to stop crying, and both girls to look at her like she were crazy.  
  
"Ummm..Mel? Would you mind letting us in on the joke?" Stormie was curious as to what her cousin thought was so funny. But at the moment all Melody could do was nod her head. The two girls watched as Melody rolled around on the floor trying to keep her self from giggling. Finally, about twenty minutes later, Melody was able to let them in on a little secret that she had found out about on the train.  
  
"Well, you see, dear old Draco and sweet Pansy are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Both girls looked at her, waiting to hear what was so funny. Melody rolled her eyes, "DUH! Hello earth to your brains! If Draco and Pansy are together, and she was kissing little Harry Potter, than Potters a dead man walking." Stormie grinned but Ginny looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"Ginny! Did Potter see you?" Stormie yelled as if she had all of a sudden remembered something very important. The other girl just nodded her head in the negative. "Gin, do you realize what this means? BLACK MAIL! We could black mail Potter, get him to do a couple of things for us, like our homework, and Pansy, well I'm not sure what we could get her to do, but like I said, we could black mail them, tell them that if they don't corporate with us, we will go strait to Draco." Stormie had said this all vary fast, her eyes lighting up at the thought of not having to do her homework for a month. Having Brite as a brother really did come in handy, not only did he teach them the muggle way to cheat in poker (A/N: Refer to ch.2, Mel was cheating and taking all their money!) but he taught them all about black mail and anything else their little harts desired.  
  
"I don't want to get Harry hurt! Draco would KILL him." Ginny started to sniffle again, Obviously ready to start crying again.  
  
"Gin-Gin! Just think of what the Bastard has done to you over the past five years! He has ignored you and embarrassed you! You could at least get something out of the prick. Besides, we don't know what the fight would be like, I mean sure Draco's bigger but Potter might be pretty good at street fighting, or dueling, which ever they decide to do." Stormie shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world to black mail someone.  
  
Melody and Stormie waited to see what Ginny's decision would be, if she didn't do it, they weren't either. It was Ginny's information to use not theirs. "Fine, but one of the conditions is that at the end of the week, instead of letting them return to normal life, you know snogging behind Draco's back, they have to go to the Halloween dance, together. And Pansy isn't allowed to break up with Draco, which would ruin the highlight of the dance, the fight." Stormie and Melody looked at each other, they hadn't even thought of that lovely little twist.  
  
Stormie turned to Melody and smirked a smirk that could put Lucifer himself to shame. "Mel, I do believe we have created a monster."  
  
Stormie than looked somewhat confused, "What's snogging?" she asked. Melody and Ginny than went on to explain that snogging was making out or kissing.  
  
For the next several hours they planned on how they were going to do it. They decided it would be easiest to send Pansy and Potter each a letter, telling them to meet the three girls in the Astronomy tower.  
  
Harry, WE know about you and Pansy's little affair that has been going on behind Draco's back. If you would like US to keep this information to OURSELVES, meet US in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. Be prompt, tardiness will NOT be excepted. Sincerely, The Remake OF Your Dream Team  
  
The girls wrote the letter again, this time switching the places of the names.  
  
Pansy, WE know about you and Potter's little affair that has been going on behind Draco's back. If you would like US to keep this Information to OURSELVES, meet Us in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight, and bring your diary, all pages in contact, WE will know if there are pages missing. Be Prompt, tardiness will NOT be excepted. Sincerely, More Slytherin than YOU  
  
The three girls giggled with their plan and headed up to the owlery. They picked put two school owls, Cupid got somewhat angry with this and bit Melody when she tried to pet him. After explaining to the owls to deliver the letters to the dorms, the girls headed to dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls picked at their food mostly. Ginny kept glancing at Harry nervously. One time Stormie even had to elbow the girl because she had taken to shivering.  
  
"Haven't you ever black mailed anyone before?" Stormie hissed. If any one noticed them acting suspicious they were as good as caught.  
  
"No, it's not something I deal with on a daily basis, why have you?" Ginny looked at her friend, Stormie could tell she was terrified of Harry finding out and hating her for it.  
  
Stormie sighed, "I'm an old pro at this after all, with a brother like Brite, you pick up on a couple of tricks. No worries, I have it under control, and if I lose control, still no worries. The first thing Brite ever taught Mel and me were the rules, one. You have to stay, under all circumstances, Calm." Stormie looked at her friend. Ginny pulled in a deep breath and stuck a spoon full of that disgusting black mush junk in her mouth (A/N: any 1 who was wondering, it's the same stuff from the begging of the year feast, which happens to be Lintel Stew.) and swallowed hard, never looking away from the wall she was staring at.  
  
Stormie sighed; she didn't want Ginny to be devoid of ANY emotion, just to calm down. She finished eating her mashed potatoes (A/N: mmmmmm. sounds good!) and looked across the table at Melody, who hadn't eaten a thing. The girl was staring at the Slytherin table. Making eyes with, with Zambini?! Stormie kicked her cousin hard in the shin from under the table.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she said as she angrily rubbed the spot where Storms boot had made contact.  
  
"Rule two: No making any kinda passes with the people you are about to black mail, OR THEIR FRIENDS!" she hissed the last part, all the while making sure that only Ginny and Melody could hear her. When Ginny was done eating, the three of them stood up with calmness devoid of any emotion that would defiantly out Draco to sham, and left the Great Hall. Making their way slowly to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
That's it folks!! So what do you think they want Pansy's diary for?? Proof? Maybe more Black mails? Hmmmm..not sure yet. And just so you know, this chapter did have a little bit of a reason. See Ginny's being emotionally damaged by Harry, by the way I haven't got any thing personal against him or the other members of the dream team, Stormie dose. NE wayz back to the point, Stormie gets tired of her friend being made to cry by Harry and her brother, and when she finds out about the, ahem, "snogging" she can't help but to remember dear ole' brother Brite's, who may or may not come into the story, teachings. And in this chapter you also see, as well from the last chapter, that Stormie isn't as sweet as she appears in ch.1 when she is momentarily awe struck by Draco. It WILL eventually be Stormie/Draco. But first I have to play around with the other characters just a little.  
  
Well REVIEW!! Love you all my faithful readers!! ~*Kisses*~ PS sry this one so short!! 


	6. they know

Disclaimer: If you truly think that any of the original HP Characters belong to me, you should be committed to the insanity ward at your nearest Hospital and given Shock treatments. You may now proceed to the story. ~*Kisses*~  
  
Setting: Gryffindor Tower  
  
Harry Potter walked up to his dorm room to get a book when he noticed a school owl sitting on his bed. 'Must be Pansy.' He thought lazily. He picked up the letter and began to read, each word making him go slightly paler than the one before. He sat on his bed. They knew, someone knew about him and Pansy. They knew. Who they were he didn't know. But they had stressed it that there was more than one person who knew. 'Oh dear Gods, they knew and they were going to tell Draco!' Harry, for the first time seriously doubted weather or not he was going to come out of this victorious. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Setting: Slytherin Dungeons  
  
Pansy let out a small whimper as she re-read the letter for the fourth time. She had to talk to Draco. Yes, he would make every thing alright. 'My, my, my, you truly are as stupid as everyone says you are! Draco would kill you if he knew you had deceived him, only making worse that it was with Potter!' for the first time in Pansy's pathetic little life, she realized she had made a very bad decision. But still, she had to make sure Draco loved her, and fast. She left her dorm in search of her boyfriend. She found him in the Common Room talking to Zambini.  
  
Pansy gave a nervous look to her cousin and asked Draco to talk with her privately. Zambini shrugged and Draco followed her till they were by the stairs that led up to the dorms, he lifted one, perfect, gorgeous, silvery- blonde eyebrow when she didn't continue to her dorm.  
  
"Ummm. Draco, you, you love me right? I mean you would understand if I made a mistake wouldn't you?" she looked him strait in the eye, all she got for a reply from his eyes was a cold, hard stair. She broke the eye contact with his silver gray eyes.  
  
"Why?" he asked, now suspicious. 'What the hell is wrong with her? She's acting like she cheated on me.'  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering, I want to know my boundaries." Her voice came out calm and collective, she had hidden her hands behind her so that he couldn't see how she kept playing with them, the only sign of her nervousness.  
  
"as long as it's not with some idiot fuck like Potter, or any one like that, I truly don't care." With that he turned and went back to his conversation with Zambini, leaving a very distressed Pansy standing there. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Setting: back in Gryffindor Tower  
  
"Harry?" it was Ron. 'how long have I been sitting here?' Harry wondered to himself. Oh well it didn't matter, in a couple of hours he was dead, and he knew it.  
  
"Hey Harry, I thought you were coming back down?" Ron saw the note he was holding in his hand. "What's that?" he asked, seeing the distressed look on his best friends face.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry I'm coming." Harry picked up the book and shoved the letter deep within his robes. He went back to his friends, for the time being anyway.  
  
  
  
A/N: in reality this would be where I would end and wait for reviews, but I'm on a role tonight, so here you go, what would have been ch.7 is now apart of ch.6 happy reading!  
  
~*Kisses*~  
  
Stormie, Melody, and Ginny all stood in the shadows of the Astronomy Tower. They each had on long bellowing robes with hoods that concealed their faces. They had used a charm to change their voices, now one thought loomed ahead of them, what if they didn't show?  
  
But before anyone could voice this concern they heard two people talking on the stairwell.  
  
"Harry! Please, oh gods, tell me that you sent me this as a joke!" they heard a slight rustle of paper which they assumed was Pansy showing her letter to Harry.  
  
"I wish, I got one too." They heard Pansy let out a soft cry, and than the door opened and the two walked in, looking around. They believed they were the only ones on the room and took a seat. 12:10 came and went.  
  
Pansy let out a snort. "They say don't be late, but they don't bother showing at all. I'm getting out of here!" but before the girl could reach the door, Stormie spoke up.  
  
"Leave this room Parkinson, and Draco will know before you even get to the second floor." The voice was cold and menacing. Pansy sat, not wanting this to get anymore messy than it already was.  
  
Harry spoke up. "You can't ju-" But whatever he was about to say, he didn't get to finish, all of a sudden three shapeless people had come out of the shadows.  
  
"Give me the diary Parkinson." Said the smallest of the three, the one that had spoken earlier. Pansy handed the diary to the cloaked figure. "Search it." She said handing it to the tallest cloak, which nodded and began leafing through the diary. "Is it all there?" asked the short one, again the tallest cloak nodded. "Good. Tomorrow at breakfast you will get an owl telling you what you are to do if this is to remain a secret, understood?" Harry and Pansy nodded in mute agreement. "Dismissed." said the smallest cloak. The three cloaked figures then guided out the door, soundlessly closing and locking it behind them.  
  
Pansy heard the lock on the door click. "Harry please tell me you have your wand!" a note of panic suddenly in her voice as she searched her robes, Harry looked through his also, but to no avail, they were stuck in the Astronomy Tower until someone found them. 


	7. no worries

Disclaimer: I have managed to capture Draco in a cage! OK OK, big deal, it's just my puppy, whose name happens to be Draco, which I got for my b- day. NE wayz I personally do not own the original HP characters, and if you have half a brain and have been reading these for the last 6 chaps. You would know that, they are a creation of the wonderful JK Rowling, so please don't sue me or put me in jail; I am not making any money off of this.  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader Kat for fixing all my errors, THAX!  
  
~*Kisses*~  
  
Stormie noticed Harry looking at her, Melody, and Ginny. It had been three days since Dumbledore had accidentally found him and Pansy locked in the Astronomy tower. Inside she was smiling, knowing that they had scared the shit out of "the boy who lived" and it felt good knowing it. She gave him one of her perfected 'die and go to hell' looks and said "Problem Potter?"  
  
He simply went back to eating his lunch.  
  
Stormie looked at Ginny who gave her the 'no worries' look. Ginny was starting to stand up to the dream team more and more, whenever they told her to do something she didn't want to do, she simply didn't do it. The 'new' Ginny didn't care what people thought, which in return made people, stop talking about her first year, which she had told Stormie about. She even had a date to the Halloween Ball.  
  
The new Ginny lived with Brite, Melody, and Stormie's motto, "let them talk about you and make you the center of their universe, than get even." That's what she was doing with Harry. Well, sorta. He never talked bad about her, just kind of treated her like she weren't there. The three girls made there way out onto the grounds of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch, where the night before they had arranged for well, a little more entertainment. Pansy was going to run across the field naked, in front of the whole school.  
  
The girls sat down next to Bradian, who was surrounded by a bunch of giggling Hufflepuffs. Stormie rolled her eyes, 'do they ever give up?' she thought. It seemed like everywhere Bradian went a group of girls went with him. Fortunately, they had more important things to worry about than what was going on in the air.  
  
"Any second now.." Stormie said, eyes glued to the field. Than all of a sudden they started hearing catcalls and loud cheering, which in turn distracted the Quidditch players. There went Pansy, across the field, in her birthday suit. Stormie, Ginny, and Melody all broke out into hysterics with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Melody, pointing the crowd looked up, it appeared as though Harry had lost control of the broom when he caught a look of Pansy, which resulted to Draco catching the snitch and Slytherin wining, which also made the three girls laugh harder. And the best part? Pansy got a detention for that night, she and to scrub every bathroom in Hogwarts with a toothbrush. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day Melody, Stormie, and Ginny all sat in the library doing their homework when Stormie heard a voice cut through the silence.  
  
"Nice show today, huh Johnson?" the speaker was right next to her ear, and Ginny looked about ready to faint, Stormie shot her the by now 'no worries' look, Ginny looked back at her homework and started writing.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I suppose, but gods, your girlfriend could use a bit of a diet, couldn't she?" Stormie never once stopped writing her essay on the Goblin Rebellions, and her voice was devoid of any emotion, even boredom.  
  
"mmm. Well, we can't all have your perfect little figure can we now?" his voice was laced with sarcasm, she smiled on the inside, but no emotion what so ever showed on her face.  
  
"Mmmm. bloody pity isn't it?" she asked, using her favorite British swear. "Well at least if she lost some weight, you wouldn't have to sleep with Granger." Once again she smiled.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" he hissed at her.  
  
She let out a soft little giggle, Mel and Ginny were now watching, both wearing very board looks, they both knew Stormie was more than capable of handling Draco, and she was trying to get him mad. "Oh, come now Drakie- poo," she finally looked up at him full smile, she was using Pansy's pet name for him. "Everyone knows that you enjoy letting her do all of those very naughty things to you. You really shouldn't lower yourself like that, I'm sure that a certain part of your male anatomy will get to at least the size of an inch worm one day." She said this all very sweetly.  
  
Weather it was from shock or rage; it took Draco a minute to gather what she had just said about his man-hood. "You little whore!" Draco said through quenched teeth, she met his sinister glare with one just as sinister. She didn't even look afraid. It was somewhat unnerving, here he was so damn big he could smash her, and she was unnerving him!  
  
"You ever crack a joke like that again, I will curse you into next fucking year." He threatened, trying to scare the petite girl, but all she did was laugh at him.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" she had a quizzical look on her face. "I was just repeating what Pansy told me." She said as she gathered her books and stood. The other two girls stood as well, but Draco was blocking her way.  
  
"Excuse me. But please move you stupid mother fuckin prick." He was so shocked that she hadn't been scarred that he moved. He watched her walk towards the door, anger rising. There was a load crash and Stormie turned with a smirk, catching the boy who had just put his fist through a table's gaze.  
  
"My, my, don't we have a temper?" with that said she turned and walked out of the library.  
  
"Ummmm. Storms, you do realize that you sit next to that dickhead in potions don't you?" Stormie turned to look at Melody, it wasn't a question, she was just stating the obvious. Stormie smirked.  
  
"Let the games began."  
  
(A/N: Ohhhh, you just got the third glimpse of the Stormie that hides behind sweet and innocent, But my, my, my, what will she do in potions with a vary angry Draco?)  
  
Monday mourning Stormie woke to that damn muggle alarm clock. She stretched and petted Rain as she stared out the window.  
  
"Hey Storms you getting up?" it was Katherine Rose, but every one just called her Kat. She was a nice girl who didn't take anybody's shit. That was the main reason that Stormie liked her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Stormie smiled one of her real smiles, not a smirk, and not a grin, a real smile. She wasn't a conceited bastard like Draco, she was only mean to the people who had somehow managed to hurt her or one of her friends, and right now that list had four. The dream team and Pansy. She had only wanted to get under Draco's skin yesterday, and it had worked.  
  
Basically she wanted to know just how far she could push it. She smiled even bigger. She turned to look at Kat. "Some match yesterday huh?" Kat's face broke out into a big smile.  
  
"I have NEVER seen that much fat on anything in my entire life!" both girls broke out into hysterics, wakening Ginny the heavy sleeper.  
  
"Whuz goin onn?" her words were somewhat slurred, which made the two girls laugh all the harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
So far Stormie hadn't blown up at any one, she was having a very good day. She hummed a couple of lines from her favorite song under her breath as her and Melody walked into Potions class.  
  
".Sippin' on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk, it's the fuckin weekend, I'm gonna have me some fun." well she was humming the words until Melody broke into her happy mood.  
  
"Um, Storms, where are you planning on sitting? 'Cause, you would usually sit on the other side of Pansy, but well, she sits in the corner, which puts you next to Draco." Melody looked at her cousin who seemed to be thinking. Stormie bit her lip, than brightened, a big smile spread over her face.  
  
"Whatcha think would bug Draco more, me sitting next to him, or Granger sitting next to him?" Melody rolled her eyes. 'Dose she ever give up? I might as well be in school with Brite.'  
  
"Considering you questioned his manhood last night, most likely you." Stormie's smile got even bigger, if that was at all possible.  
  
"Hold this!" she shoved her bag into Melody's arms. She than began to fix herself up. Complete with loosening her tie and unbuttoning the first three buttons and the last two buttons on her shirt, which she had un-tucked. She than pulled her skirt up some, folding over the top so it still looked like that was the way it was suppose to be. Melody gaped at her younger cousin, than smiled. Brite may have taught her to be cunning and how to defend herself, but Melody herself had taught the little redhead how to tease the guys, and she was in full tease mood.  
  
"So whatcha think he's gonna like?" Stormie said eyeing the whitish blonde hair that belonged to the Slytherin sex god. Melody smiled and nodded her head. She handed Stormie back her books and the two began talking loudly as they entered the room, making it sound as though they had been talking all along.  
  
"Oh my god! Do you really think he's gonna ask you to the dance! I couldn't think of anyone hotter!" Stormie let out an excited voice. Melody, instantly catching on played her part.  
  
"Oh yeah! And to think that little sexy Hufflepuff is all mine!" Stormie could barley control the laughter that was building inside her, not only was Zambini obviously gawking at Melody, which he did every day no matter what, but every other boy in the room was staring at her, except one Draco Malfoy, she smirked, pulled out the chair next to him and gracefully sat. He didn't look up.  
  
'He is going to notice me or I will personally make sure his life is hell, which it already must be considering his girlfriends' Stormie thought to herself eyeing the pug-like girl.  
  
"You know Draco," she said in a mocking drawl, "You truly could do better than pug-face over there." For the first time sense she had walked in he looked at her, barely able to hid his surprise. The way she was warring her uniform left little to the imagination, and he had a vary good imagination.  
  
She let out a small giggle, "You know Draco, in charm school, they teach that staring is rude." she saw him flush somewhat, and than he retorted with, "What would you know about charm school? You would never be able to afford it." Oh, wrong thing to say.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, his chair toppled over backwards with him, his nose was bleeding from where the little redhead had hit him, who was currently straddling him, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"You can say all the fuck you want about me, about how I act, or how I dress, but there are three things you never want to do if you want to keep your fucking dick, got that?" he slowly nodded, the girls voice sounded oddly like a growl, "never, under any circumstances, say a fucking thing about my friends, my family, or my money. I'm not poor Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, my robes are even better than yours, but unlike you, I don't hold people's bank accounts against them. I have more fucking money and love than you will EVER have, so the next time you wanna throw a low blow, I'm goanna aim even lower, at a body part." With that being said she casually climbed off him, and sat back in her chair, with a flick of her wand his chair and him were once again setting upright.  
  
Prof. Snape walked in, got one look at Draco, and sent him to Madam Pomfrey. All through the rest of the class the Slytherins kept throwing her glares, which she gladly returned, actually making one girl's hair catch fire, without once touching her wand.  
  
Well, how do you like this chapter? I know I know, ROMANCE, SEX, DRACO! I am getting there, but I don't want him to trip into love, its gonna grow on him, and in the next chapter, you might see what I mean.  
  
So Kat, was that enough Draco for you or do you want more? ~*Kisses*~ REVIEW! 


	8. the dance

Disclaimer: Go look at one of my other seven.  
  
A/N: Thanks Kat for fixing my boo-boos!!  
  
"DAMN IT!" Stormie screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME FORGET ABOUT GOING AND BUYING DRESS ROBES?!"  
  
Her brother looked highly impressed at how high she could make her voice go, but remained silent.  
  
"YOU KNEW VERY WELL THAT I WANTED NEW DRESS ROBES YOU IDIOT! I EVEN ASKED YOU TO REMIND ME! BUT COULD YOU DO THAT SIMPLE THING? NO OF COURSE NOT! THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY."  
  
He knew he should probably be listening but he couldn't help but wonder where Melody was, after all she was the only one, besides Ginny, who could calm his bratty sister when she was having a tantrum. He watched as the portrait swung open and Ginny ad Melody came in. Melody looked at the ranting Stormie and giggled, than went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Stormie whirled around, ready to pounce, but she instantly grew quiet. Melody heaved a great sigh, Bradian knew better than to get Stormie worked up, Melody watched as Stormie's eyes slowly turned human again and the sharp teeth slowly vanish.  
  
"What's wrong Storms?" asked Ginny in a sweet voice. She knew no matter how mad Stormie was, she wouldn't snap at her, ever.  
  
Big fat tears rolled down her face. "I. . . I wanted to buy some new robes for the dance tonight but Bradian didn't remind me, and he just gave me my allowance. If he had given it to me when he got it instead of forgetting, I would have had it weeks ago!" Stormie put on a pout, tears still running down her pretty face. Now it was Melody's turn to be mad, he hadn't given her allowance either, and she wanted a new dress too!  
  
"BRADIAN ROUGE JOHNSON! You knew vary well that we wanted to go shopping with our allowances, and buy Gin a birthday present! But did you give a damn, no of course not. I bet you already bought your robes didn't you!" Melody watched as her cousin blanched, he had of course bought new robes a few weeks ago.  
  
He quietly handed Melody her allowance and mumbled an "I'm sorry Mel." and walked up to his dorm, it was one thing to have Stormie scream at you, but an entirely different ball game to have Melody hurt. Stormie would easily forgive you; her list was short, and you didn't stay on the list long. But if you did, you were on there for something you did to someone else. Melody on the other hand, was the peacemaker, always calming someone down, but when you hurt her, she would definitely remember you when she was dishing out punishment. He would rather have Stormie pounce on him in Tiger form than have to deal with any of Melody's punishments. She had a very odd way of getting even. He sighed as he fell down on his bed; this was going to be along night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Melody, Stormie, and Ginny made there way down to Hogsmead, they found a nice little robe shop and went in.  
  
Ginny was looking at a cherry red dress, it would look great with her hair, but when she saw the price tag and hastily shoved it back to where she had found it. She watched as Stormie came out in a wonderful silver dress, it had a tight bodice and flared bottom. She walked over to Ginny, careful not to step on the too long robes.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, all smiles now that she had gotten what she wanted. She turned slowly; the dress clung to her every curve, showing her full bust, wide hips, and flat belly. The dress itself truly was stunning, it was strapless, and the back had thin shoelace crisscrosses going all the way down to Stormie's. . . "TATTOO?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I didn't know you had a tattoo!"  
  
Stormie smiled. "Not many people do, my mom and dad don't know, but the rest of the family knows. I got it done before I left Salem. Me, Sara, and LaToya all got one."  
  
Ginny looked back at the small light green butterfly, it was beautiful. Stormie turned around so that Ginny could get a good view of the front too. That was when Ginny noticed all of the small, delicately embroidered green butterflies, they matched Stormie's Tattoo.  
  
"It's wonderful Storms!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad you like it." Stormie showed Ginny one of her breathtakingly beautiful smiles before disappearing around front to have the dress taken up some before she took it off.  
  
That was about the time when Melody came out, wearing the exact same dress as Stormie, except that it wasn't too long, and that it was a pale blue, with dark blue butterflies. Ginny told her how beautiful she looked and Melody thanked her. The girls than left the shop, Stormie holding two boxes and Melody holding one. They than went to find shoes and makeup to spice up their outfits.  
  
After they had stopped shopping for the dance (which Stormie seemed to have one more of everything than Melody), they went to Honeydukes, where they loaded themselves down with chocolate, and candies.  
  
By the time they actually got back to the castle, it was time to start getting dressed. Melody had decided to get dressed in Stormie and Ginny's dorm. Ginny watched as the girls pulled off their school robes and stood waiting to see what Ginny was going to wear.  
  
Ginny sighed, they both had lovely new robes, but all she had were some second hand bright orange robes she pulled them out of her trunk and showed them. Her eyes on the ground.  
  
"You're not wearing that." Came Stormie's reply after Ginny held up the robes. Ginny looked up, but what she saw took her breath away. There in front of her, were a dress, shoes and a cloak, all the same style of Stormie and Melody's. Ginny carefully touched the dress, it was dark blood red, with cherry red butterflies, and the shoes matched the butterflies. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I. . . I can't accept that!" big tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Stromie rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"Of course you can! It's our birthday present to you!" Ginny touched the fabric; it was as soft as silk.  
  
"But I can't get you anything this nice for your birthday." Once again, Stormie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You really are dense aren't you?" she asked, faking a look of disgust. "YOU are my only non-family member friend in this dump. You knew what I was, you knew what I could do if I get mad enough, and YOU'RE still my friend, that's enough for a hundred birthdays you twit!" Stormie threw the dress, shoes and cloak at her friend, who replied,  
  
"Do you even want to know how much you looked like Draco when you had that 'I have shit under my nose' look on just a second ago?"  
  
All the girls burst out in a fits of giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later the three girls stood in front of a mirror that wouldn't shut up long enough for them to compliment themselves!  
  
"Well, at least you didn't turn our hair purple!" said Stormie as she looked at the loose curls that fell all the way down her back, stopping just above her Tattoo.  
  
Ginny's dark red locks had been piled on top of her head, where they formed big cylinder curls, a few little wisps of hair had escaped and lightly framed her face, Stormie had complimented her on how pretty she looked. Melody, who had done all of their hair, had her dark blonde tresses pulled into a French twist that ended in a spray of curls. The girls took one last look and walked down to the common room.  
  
Every one else was already at the dance, they wanted to be 'fashionably late' and draw attention to themselves. Stormie carefully pulled on her open toed glittery silver shoes; each girl had a pair exactly alike. Stormie's heels were higher than the other two girls' shoes, giving the impression that she wasn't as short as she truly was.  
  
They walked quietly down to the Great Hall; each had a cloak that matched their butterflies, and a purse that that matched their dress. They walked threw the big double doors, and went to find an empty table, not even trying to ignore the admiring stares from the guys, and the hateful glares of their dates.  
  
"Hey look, Mel, it's your brother." Stormie was pointing up to the ceiling that showed the weather outside.  
  
"Ewe, that's gross Storms!" Mel had got a good look at her 'brother', hundreds of live, fluttering bats were above their heads, Stormie just laughed.  
  
The girls sat and drank their Butterbeer, and noticed the guys that kept walking past their table. Stormie tried not to go into hysterics when she spotted Harry making his way over to their table; she nudged Ginny and tilted her head in the direction he was coming from.  
  
Ginny let out a small 'why me' moan.  
  
He finally made it their table (he had to get past the several guys that were blocking his way). He just stood there a moment, looking very nervous, before he started to speak.  
  
"Umm. Hi Gin, haven't seen you around in a while." He was obviously trying very hard not to sound as nervous as he looked, but he was failing desperately at it.  
  
"I've been busy." Was all Ginny said, borrowing a cross between Stormie and Draco's bored tone.  
  
"Oh, well umm... I was wondering if maybe you would like to dance with me?" he said it with a little bit of hope in his voice, this was Ginny's big chance would she blow it and dance with him, or put him in his place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: should I leave you all in suspense? Should I? Nah, cause if I stop writing, than I'll get board ()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had a look of concentration on her face, Stormie and Melody held their breath waiting for Ginny to answer him.  
  
"Hmmm. dance with you Harry?" she asked in a sweet voice, he nodded, "Oh well, I can't, see because I want to dance with Bradian, he's a very sweet boy you know." Ginny added a dreamy look as she stared at Stormie's older brother.  
  
Harry looked like he was about to say something when a voice cut him off, "I think that's your cue to leave Potter." Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini standing behind him. He walked off swearing under his breath.  
  
"EEK, Gin-Gin please tell me you don't have a thing for my brother!" Stormie looked at Ginny, waiting for a reply, but all she got was a blush. Melody started laughing, and before the other two girls could help it, they too were giggling.  
  
Someone cleared his throat, and Stormie looked up to see Draco still standing there, she rolled her eyes, and said in a very bored voice, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Well I did just make Potter leave Wea- I mean Ginny here alone." He said in a bored voice. Stormie rolled her eyes, although inside she was smiling because she had scared Draco enough to be nice to Ginny.  
  
"And we thank you, have a good night." She than began discussing what they were going to do the next day since they didn't have school, when yet again, someone cleared their throat.  
  
It was Draco, still. "You do realize it is very rude to interrupt someone while their holding a conversation, don't you?" she asked looking up, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously, he just smirked.  
  
"You do realize it's impolite to ignore someone who is trying to ask you for a dance." He looked at her, he saw her blush slightly, than quickly regain her composure.  
  
"And I would like to dance with Melody." Said the deep voice of Zambini.  
  
"Oh no, were not leaving Gin sitting here all by herself, for that creep Potter to come back, sorry. Melody you can go dance if you want to." Added Stormie. Draco looked at her in awe, 'did she just call Potter a creep?' he wondered to himself. Than he had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Come on Zambini, we will be right back." With that the boys disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"You two could have gone and danced if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind-" but whatever Ginny wouldn't have minded doing the girls never found out, because Bradian had walked back with Draco and Zambini.  
  
"Umm. Gin, would you mind dancing with me?"  
  
All Ginny could do was simply nod. 'Wonderful Gin, just leave me to dance with Draco, wonderful.' Melody and Zambini disappeared into the crowd with Ginny and Bradian.  
  
"So how about that dance Stormie?" Stormie snorted, but Draco thought she looked cute when she was mad.  
  
"What ever happened to Johnson?" she asked sarcastically. Draco shrugged and offered her his hand; she sighed and accepted it, letting him lead her out on to the dance floor.  
  
She put her arms up around his neck, he drew her closer, and a light tickling started in her stomach as his fingers brushed the skin on her back. Stormie drew in a deep breath as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I like your dress, nice colors. They look good on you."  
  
Stormie felt herself blush, and than she turned even redder, she was wearing Slytherin colors. She had to will herself to breathe as Draco played with the small thin pieces of fabric that criss-crossed her back. 'Gods, does this arrogant prick have any idea what he's doing to me?' and to her surprise another voice answered, 'Duh dip-shit, he's doing it on purpose, he's teasing you, tease him back.'  
  
Stormie let the breath out slowly, swaying to the music, she ran her hands down his muscular arms and across his broad chest. He continued playing with the back of her dress. Her hands carefully traced back to where they had began, he pulled her even closer, and she could feel his hardness up against her stomach, she let out a little moan as his fingers brushed all the way down her back, stopping only when the criss-crossing stopped and the dress began again, he leaned down right as the song was coming to an end, and whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"I didn't know you had a tattoo, it's kinda sexy." He then nibbled on her ear before pulling himself up and thanking her for the dance. She made her way back to her table in a daze. A couple of minutes later Ginny and Melody walked back to the table. Stormie didn't even notice, she was still dazed. The two girls than ordered her another Butterbeer.  
  
"Stormie, are you OK?" asked Ginny. Stormie nodded. "Are you sure?" Again Stormie nodded. Ginny let out a low sigh, she was worried about her friend, Stormie was never this quiet unless she was sleeping. All of a sudden Ginny brightened, they had forgotten about the main event. "STORMIE!" Stormie looked up, for the first time realizing that they were there.  
  
"Huh?"she said, the thought of Draco being close to her still on her mind.  
  
"The diary, remember? The page where Pansy wrote all about her and Harry? We were going to blow it up and float it like a banner to behind the stage remember?"  
  
Stormie smacked herself on the forehead, how could she have forgotten! She dug into her little silver purse, pulling out a piece of paper and her wand, she started levitating the paper up to the stage, the paper constantly getting bigger and bigger. By the time it reached the stage it covered the whole wall. All of a sudden from the middle of the crowd they heard a scream and a very frightened Pansy ran from the Great Hall.  
  
From somewhere in the Great Hall someone yelled fight. The three girls, not wanting to look suspicious, immediately tried to get a good look at who was fighting, sure enough, there stood Draco and Harry. Draco had Harry in a headlock and was slamming his fist into his face, blood was going everywhere.  
  
Ginny grabbed on to Stormie's arm, she was afraid. The next second Ginny was touching fur, white Tiger fur to be exact. Stormie leaped into the middle of the circle the crowd had formed around the two boys, she let out a blood curdling roar, a couple of the people of front screamed and backed away. Draco had released Harry, who was now laying on the floor in a bloody heap. In a blink, where once the huge white Tiger had sat was now a little girl, barely looking flushed. She conjured a stretcher and calmly levitated it out of the great hall, Melody holding on to a sobbing Ginny.  
  
They brought the unconscious Harry to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey took him and shooed the girls away.  
  
"Hey Gin-Gin, it's OK." Stormie said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"No it's not!" sniffed Ginny, "Draco's going to get in trouble!"  
  
Melody and Stormie looked at Ginny with shock, Ginny noticing their expressions cried even harder, "You don't think I care about that stupid git do you?" she asked in a 'you had better not' voice. The other two girls burst out laughing, highly amused that Ginny would be more worried about Draco than Harry.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! I got drama and romance in one chappie, this is starting to go very, very good, don't you think? Well, I won't know what you think unless you REVIEW!  
  
~*Kisses*~ 


	9. Rageing Horemones

Disclaimer: no own, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Stormie sat straight up in bed. She was breathing hard; she listened for a sound, but didn't get anything except the other five girls snoring. She sighed. What had woken her? A dream, no a nightmare, but now she couldn't remember anything about the nightmare. She glanced at her clock, you should be asleep, 2:03. She had finally gotten rid of that stupid muggle clock when Brite had sent her this one. She groped in the dark, looking for Rain. She found her near the bottom of the bed. She slipped her green fuzzy slippers on and grabbed her muggle zine that her mother had sent her; she held her wand in between her teeth as she quietly made her way out of Gryffindor Tower. Once she was outside of the portrait she set Rain down and took her wand out of her mouth. She tucked it into the waist band of her P.J. pants. She quietly made her way down to the kitchens; Ginny had once told her how to get down there.  
  
She tickled the fruit and opened the door, intently searching for one specific elf, which she found by a large stove.  
  
She walked towards the elf, Rain right beside her. "Dobby!" the Elf looked up, a wide grin breaking out.  
  
"Misses Storms whats you out a bed this times of night for?" asked Dobby curiously.  
  
Stormie sighed, she wished she knew. "I had a bad dream, can I sit down here for a while?" she asked.  
  
Dobby nodded his large head, ears flipping wildly, "Yes, would misses like anything? Hot Chocolate maybe?" Stormie let out a smile, and nodded. She then made her way to a table right in front of the fire. Rain jumped up on the table beside her; suddenly a big cup of hot chocolate and a little saucer of milk appeared on the table, Stormie smiled again as Rain began to purr, lapping up the milk. She sighed and pulled out the zine, she wasn't even tired; this was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco lay in bed, the third night in a row that he was having trouble sleeping. Every time he fell asleep he would start to dream about Stormie, the night of the dance (A/N: this is set a couple of weeks later) the dream would start to get good, and than he would wake up. He sighed; he could hear Goyle snoring a few feet away from him. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he got up. Clad in only a pair of black silk pajama pants he made his way to the kitchen. He wanted coffee.  
  
He opened the door and immediately asked one of the hundreds of elves for a cup of coffee. He than made his way to his table in the corner by the fire, but someone was already at his table, and that someone had a little tiger named Rain and had been keeping him up at night, he thought about turning and going back to bed, but she turned and smiled at him.  
  
Draco slowly made his way to the table where Stormie sat. He eyed what she had on. A white tank-top with the face of a green monkey, the top was a little bit too small for her chest which caused cleavage to overflow the top of the snug shirt. Her pants were a light green with darker green monkeys with wings; her slippers matched the dark green monkeys.  
  
~*~*~*~* Stormie looked up and saw Draco, no shoes, no shirt, hair tousled. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about how sexy he looked. 'Who am I kidding? He always looks sexy.' She smiled and beckoned him to join her. He had broad shoulders, nice muscular arms, and a very well chiseled chest. She had never seen a guy that had such a nice body, and statues didn't count. She wondered weather or not he was well proportioned in other, more private areas. Sure she had heard the rumors that the boy was hung like a horse, but they were just rumors, weren't they?  
  
Draco sat down across from her. Eyeing the sleeping Rain. Stormie had returned to reading a muggle magazine. He looked at the article she was so interested in 'My most embarrassing moment.' There were hundreds of little subheadings. She wasn't even looking at him, she was reading.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" he asked in a 'I can be here but you can't' voice  
  
"I could ask you that same question." She said, not even looking up from her zine.  
  
"I asked first." He stated.  
  
"Big deal? I'll answer if you answer." She shut the zine and set it aside, waiting for his reply.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He said, "your turn."  
  
"I had a nightmare, why couldn't you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Um. I had a couple of, odd dreams and couldn't get back to sleep. What did you dream about?"  
  
"I um. Honestly I don't remember. What did you dream about?"  
  
"Nice cat. Same one from the train?"  
  
"Yes and your avoiding the question."  
  
" I know. So um. How's life?"  
  
"You can't ask a question until you answer my question."  
  
"Who says?" "Me. So what did you dream about? Were they naughty dreams?" her eyes sparkled with mischief when he nodded. "Um. . . was it killing Potter naughty, or things you shouldn't be thinking about naughty?"  
  
"Um. . . explain things I shouldn't be thinking about naughty."  
  
"Well how about sex that you shouldn't be having at sixteen naughty."  
  
"your one to talk, I know you can't possibly still be virgin."  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
"But you're fifteen."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well I'm older, so why is it things I shouldn't be thinking about naughty?"  
  
She smiled her 'your such an ass you have no idea what your getting yourself into' smile "oh, it has nothing to do with your age, it has to do with your having a girlfriend." She tried to control the giggles that came out, "because I'm more than sure if you were dreaming about Pansy that could be considered a nightmare."  
  
He smiled, a true once in a life time smile. "oh so you got jokes huh?"  
  
"With a brother like Brite and one Like Bradian, I got tons."  
  
"Hm. . .. Who's Brite?" he asked.  
  
"Bradian's twin brother. They are the funniest thing when you get them together!" she said with a sad smile.  
  
"Where is Brite?" he asked kind of confused, I they were twins, shouldn't the other one be in school too?  
  
"Oh, he's in Salem with my aunt." He smiled, finally understanding.  
  
"So," she said, "you gonna tell me who you were having naughty dreams about?"  
  
He sat there for a second debating on what to tell her, he could always tell her the truth, she was obviously flirting with him. He stood up, her eyes never left him. He slowly walked around the table. He pulled her into a standing position and sat in her chair, pulling her into his lap, he put a light butterfly kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as he put another one, he pulled back looking at the small girl that now sat in his lap. He pulled her closer, liking the way she fit.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, this time willing her to open her mouth, she did and his tongue slid into her mouth, playing and dancing with her tongue. He felt her shift and drew away she turned around, a leg on each side of him, she was straddling him. Her arms snaked around his neck, she leaned in and started the kiss, this time more demanding. He happily obliged.  
  
She could feel his hand kneading the small of her back. Then his hand was under her shirt. She let out a small moan. He broke the kiss off, trailing little hot butterfly kisses (A/N: look it's me it's me! Srry I will let u get back to the story now) down her neck, nibbling on her collar bone. She let out a small yelp when he bit down a little too hard, but didn't make him stop. His lips found her face, planting the small kisses on the tip of her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, and finally her mouth again. He could feel his member rising to the occasion, was glade that they were alone in the little room off of the kitchen. He pulled back a moment looking at her small, pixie like face. She took his hand and put a small, feathery kiss in the middle of his palm. That was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
He quietly pulled her shirt over head, letting it hit the floor. Feeling his skin against hers sent shivers up her spine. She felt him move. He stood, holding her in his arms, never breaking their kiss, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He slid down onto the floor, careful not to hurt the small girl under him. He trailed more light kisses down her neck and over her chest, continuing down to her belly button sliding the soft material of her bottoms down as he went. He sat up looking down at the her, she was shivering, weather from cold or from excitement he couldn't tell. He than covered her body with his, they melted together as one, finding there own rhythm.  
  
After they lay side by side, she had put her pjs back on, and he had simply watched the girl shamelessly get dressed in front of him. Every other girl, well almost every other girl, he had ever slept with had wanted to redress without him watching her. He felt her turn over next to him, laying a hand on his chest. He tilted his head to look at her. She smiled.  
  
"Well? Was that naughty enough, or was I naughtier in your dream?" she asked.  
  
He felt his lips twitch into a smile. "Who ever said it was you in my dream?" he asked. She simply rolled her eyes and placed a kissed on his cheek before getting up and gathering her cat, wand and zine. She left the kitchen with out a backwards glance.  
  
As Stormie walked back to Gryffindor tower she couldn't help but think that the rumors had some truth behind them, the boy was loaded.  
  
HEHEHEHE it is now 3:30 a.m. and I have to get up and go to school at 5:00, and this is not a complete smut story, well at least I don't think it is, I kinda have a little bit of a plot worked out. Why don't you all review and tell me what you thought. And you can't blame me for anything that happened in this chapter, it was all Draco and Stormie's raging hormones, can you believe my brother used that one on my mom the other night when his girlfriend's dad caught him and her getting their groove on? Ne way review  
  
~*Kisses*~ 


	10. New Patners

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the original characters or phrases form the HP books.  
  
Claimer:: I do own all of the characters that I made up, the words I made up, and if any one touches them, I will hunt you down and force you to eat People flavored cookies, and not the good kind! SO NO TOUCHIE!  
  
Stormie could feel his cold, hard, gray eyes on her, but she refused to turn around and look at him, to even acknowledge him. She hadn't talked to him since the night in the kitchen. She truly didn't feel like sneaking around with him, even if he was the sexiest guy she had ever seen.  
  
She picked at her pancake waiting for the mail to come. Suddenly, a large silvery owl flew in and landed in front of her and stuck out its leg.  
  
"BRADIAN! MELODY! Gaza wrote us back!" she quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg. Bradian and Melody had pushed their way to each side of her trying to read the letter she had.  
Dear Storms, Bradian, and Mel,  
  
How are you all? Good I hope, I miss you all, and Paris is wonderful. Paige, the girl I am seeing now, can't wait to meet all of you. Mom told me to tell you all you are not going to the house for Christmas, we are going there to visit. Devin is staying at the house and well, you all know Devin. Mom and Dad don't think that they will have the house back to the way it is suppose to be by vacation time. Well, I love you all. Keep getting good marks, and I will see you all for Christmas.  
  
Love, Gaza.  
  
P.S. The owl, Hunter, is Storms, and Brite is coming too.  
  
``'~~*'``  
  
Stormie walked into potions; she was in a bad mood. She hadn't been paying much attention in transfiguration and "accidentally" turned Pansy's bag into a Crocodile. She had lost twenty points for Gryffindor, and had gotten lectured by the stupid prefect bitch Hermione.  
  
"Do you think you can shut the fuck up now?" Melody asked Hermione. She was starting to get on her nerves, too.  
  
To Stormie and Melody's great satisfaction, the girl walked down the hall away from them.  
  
"Good gods! That girl never shuts up, does she?" Asked Bradian as he ran to catch up with the two girls.  
  
"Tell me about it! Gods, I don't feel like going to Potions." Melody said as they walked through the Potions door.  
  
Stormie sat beside Melody at a table she had conjured up a couple of days ago. Stormie had told Melody and Gin everything. And now she explained that as hot as the boy was, she didn't want to have to sneak around behind Pansy's back to get to her boyfriend.  
  
As they started taking out their stuff, the Slytherins walked in; their Sex God leading, along with his Pug Princess. Pansy flounced over to her table and sat at the chair by Draco.  
  
"Did we give her permission to sit there?" Melody asked leaning over to Stormie. Stormie just shrugged.  
  
"Oh My Gods! What are those hideous shoes she's wearing? I think I have seen a hooker wearing the same kind once." Bradian said from the other side of Melody. Both girls looked, and sure enough, the shoes she had on were four- inch heels that revealed yellowed toenails.  
  
Both girls let out an "EWWW" before bursting into fits of giggles. A couple of Gryffindors sent them questioning looks, while some Slytherins sent them death glares.  
  
"YO, PARKINSON!" Stormie yelled across the dungeons, Pansy turned and looked at her, hate evident in her face. "Did you have to mug a muggle prostitute to get those shoes?" Stormie asked. Draco tried to hold back a smile, while Bradian and Melody where reduced to hysterical laughter.  
  
Then Snape walked in and everyone shut up.  
  
"Stand up, all of you, I am re-pairing you and giving you new seats." The entire class stood up waiting to be re-paired. "Weasley, Gryffindor; Nott, Slytherin" The pairing went on and on. "Johnson Bradian, Gryffindor; Budridge, Slytherin."  
  
Stormie and Melody tried not to laugh, as Bradian walked up to a very round girl with jet- black hair and sat at his knew assigned seat.  
  
"Parkinson, Slytherin; Potter, Gryffindor." Once again the girls tried not bursting out in laughter.  
  
"But Professor, I want to work with Draco!" Pansy said as she went into a pout.  
  
"You will either work with Potter or I will give you two months worth of detention and you will still work with Potter." Snape said to the pouting Pug Princess, who turned and clip-clopped her way to the back desk she had been assigned to.  
  
"Heartstrings, Gryffindor; Zambini, Slytherin." Melody squeezed Stormie's hand.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Oh Mel, get your ass over there and try not to look star-struck. He's hot, and I am sure he knows it. So don't feed his ego." With that, she pushed the blonde girl towards her new assigned seat.  
  
Stormie looked around. They still had three Gryffindors standing waiting to be paired, and four Slytherins. Her heart skipped a beat; Draco hadn't been paired yet.  
  
"Johnson, Gryffindor; Malfoy, Slytherin"  
  
She thought about arguing but then decided against it. She quietly took her seat next to Draco, who smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to talk to Melody who sat behind her.  
  
"Damn! Storms, have you gone Christmas shopping yet?" asked the blonde girl.  
  
"No, but we probably should soon. Any ideas about what I should get Gaza or Devin?" She asked, looking thoughtful and oblivious to the fact that Pansy was giving her a look that could kill.  
  
"Um. . . we could each get Devin a bunch of joke stuff from Hogsmead; and I guess we'll just have to shop around for Gaza. That boy is the hardest guy on earth to shop for!" Melody said as she looked through her bag.  
  
"Have you bought a present for Josh yet?" Stormie asked putting on a fake look of innocence, as Melody made a face. But before she could answer, Snape gave out assignments.  
  
"Each group will be working on a different potion." He said as he handed out thick slips of parchment. "You will not get a list of ingredients; you will have to go find them in the library. Then, I want a two page essay on what you potion can do." He handed a piece of parchment to Stormie.  
  
Draco reached over to take the parchment from her and she let out growl. He instantly pulled his hand back and Melody laughed.  
  
"You know Storms, if you bite Malfoys head off, you will get stuck with all the work." She watched in amusement as Draco turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Damn! You know Malfoy, everyone here had me believing only the Weasleys could flush that color." Stormie said as she watched the seething boy.  
  
"Fuck you Johnson." Was the reply she got. She let out a little giggle.  
  
"I thought we already went through that, Malfoy?" he looked panicked. He didn't want any one to know about the kitchen incident. "Remember? I told you that when you actually became a man is when we could talk about that. But till now, you're stuck fuckin Pansy with a paper bag over her ugly face."  
  
If Draco weren't so pissed about the not being a man comment, he probably would have let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm more man than your boyfriend Potter over there." He said in a loud enough voice to get attention from the people around him.  
  
"Fine. You wanna play games? Let's play games." She hissed low enough that only he heard her. "That's truly a laugh, Malfoy! See: first of all, I wouldn't touch the boy who lived with a ten foot pole, (not that he don't look good or anything)." she added. The last part as an after thought; she really did think he was somewhat cute. She just didn't like for the way he treated Ginny. "And second of all, I think that Potter is more of a man than you, Malfoy; which brings us to the reason why I wouldn't touch Potter. Your disease infected bitch over there has been fuckin him since the beginning of the year. And if you don't believe me, I have the diary to prove it." She pulled the diary out if her bag and handed it to him, just as the class ended.  
  
Snape came out of his office and dismissed them, telling them that their work was due after Christmas break.  
  
Stormie got up without a backward glance to Draco and walked out of the class.  
Stormie had skipped dinner and was sitting in the common room looking over her assignment from potions. "A sleeping drought?" she said to herself. "What in the hell?" she read over the properties again. "Must be dreamless sleep. When less of one property is added it becomes a relaxation Potion." She sighed. "I HATE THAT BLOODTY FUCKING GIT MALFOY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw an ink bottle up the side of the wall.  
  
She took three deep breaths and counted to ten. Once she was calm, she picked up her bag with her potion assignment in it and walked to the library.  
  
She walked over to a shelf with dozens of books, looking for something that had a little to do with the subject. That's when she heard it.  
  
"Shit Potter, can't you do more than that?" the voice was defiantly Pansy.  
  
Stormie sighed and walked around the bookshelf. The two were oblivious to the fact she was there. Pansy was pushed up against the wall, her school skirt pulled up. Obviously, they were having a little bit of action.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Pansy. You're going to attract attention. How are we then going to explain what we're doing?" he asked  
  
"Yes Parkinson, how on earth would you explain this?" Stormie asked.  
  
Harry pulled away from the Pug Princess and zipped up his pants. Pansy was desperately trying, to smooth out her school skirt. Once she was done making sure her skirt was properly in place, she looked up at Stormie who was leaning casually against a bookshelf, her arms across her chest while she smirked.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Johnson?" asked the seething Pansy.  
  
"I think the question should be: what do you want?" Stormie said as she twirled her wand between her fingers.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You can take it how ever the hell you like it. Just remember, we could have posted a lot more personal things about you and Potter at the dance. All we posted was how much you thought about Potter. And just think, Draco now has your diary. What ever are you going to do?"  
  
Pansy blanched, turning the color of parchment.  
  
"Have a wonderful evening." Stormie said as she threw Harry a neon green condom. "Remember, always practice safe sex." She winked then made her way out of the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stormie, Pansy's looking at you and talking to that fat girl. You think she's talking about you?" Ginny asked as she bravely stared at the Slytherin table. Stormie had told Melody and Ginny about the library the night before.  
  
With out a word, Stormie stood up and made her way to the Slytherin table. It was deadly silent and the teachers weren't there yet.  
  
"Got a problem Parkinson?" Stormie asked.  
  
"What if I do?" Pansy asked, towering over the small girl. (A/N: remember she's taller than Stormie plus she has on the hooker shoes. OK OK back to the story.)  
  
"What the fuck were you saying, Parkinson?" Stormie asked, her voice even and dangerously low. Draco looked at the girl in amusement, she was defiant and not afraid of Pansy.  
  
"What did I say?" Pansy said. " Well I said to my friend Millicent (sp?) Here that you were nothing but a trashy whore and that you hung around with muggle loving idiots." She said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Oh? Is that all?" asked Stormie sarcastically.  
  
"Hm. . . No. I also said that you were a stupid fuckin mud-blood who deserved to die an- "  
  
What ever she was going to say was suddenly cut short. Stormie had her backed against a wall, her wand pushed firmly under the girl's throat, she looked like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"What did you say?" Stormie asked, her voice still dangerously low.  
  
Draco looked on in amusement.  
  
"Come on you cellulite packed bitch, what the FUCK did you just say?" Stormie applied more pressure to the wand; Pansy let out a small strangling sound. Her eyes started to bug out a little.  
  
"STORMIE MARIE JOHNSON!" Bradian, Ginny and Melody all ran up beside her. "She's not worth it Storms, let her go." Bradian tried to coax his younger sister, who turned and looked at him, her eyes taking on the color of the tiger's yellow eyes. She looked back at her prey, applying a little more pressure to the wand.  
  
"If I ever hear you say that fucking word again you will not live to regret it, understood?" she growled at the girl, who tried to nod, but couldn't because of Stormie's wand. Stormie took her wand away and walked out of the Great Hall without taking a second look at the girl she had left lying on the floor gasping for breath.  
  
Stormie made her way to the library, willing herself to calm down. All of a sudden she let out an earsplitting roar, still in human form. She found out that when she was really pissed, roaring would calm her down a little. Her father had even went through the trouble of putting an extra strength silencing charm on her bedroom door so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the house.  
  
Stormie went to a table that was pushed all the way against a window. She sighed as she plopped down, remembering exactly why that one little word had made her explode.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Your nothing but a mud-blood and a freak!" said Heather in front of the rest of Moonbeam Academy. Stormie, a first year, watched as her older cousin cried. "Melody heartstrings the Mud-blood." The short fat girl started to chant the rest of the school starting in. Bradian and Brite had been there; they were the ones who finally pulled Melody away from the group of taunting second years.  
  
Stormie hadn't cared about being called a freak, but Melody hated being called a mud-blood. She loved her muggle father. She had refused to talk to anyone, even her mother about what had happened.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Stormie sighed. She didn't want any one to ever hurt her cousin again; which is what had made her freak out. Melody still hadn't even gotten over her mother's and father's death. She didn't need extra trauma. Stormie felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see Melody, looking slightly frazzled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mel. I know I shouldn't be fighting at school, but the bitch pissed me off." Stormie said to her cousin.  
  
"It's ok Storms, I heard what she said. And I know you were, just like always, trying to protect me. Don't you think it's kinda funny? I mean, Brite and Bradian watch out for us, but you're the one who always ends up fighting all of our battles." Mel gave a small smile.  
  
"That's only because I have a short temper. Regardless of what came out of her mouth, I was gonna end up trying to kill her. It just happened sooner, though. By the way, I think Zambini likes you, and you like him. Go for it! Besides, it would so piss Pansy off. Her cousin going out with the freak's cousin! Priceless."  
  
Melody laughed. "What about you and Draco? You like each other, I don't care what he says. He likes you."  
  
Stormie sighed. "I don't know whether or not I like Draco. But I do know that little bitty me would ruin his perfect little life. I mean come on, sure our family has too much money and all that good junk, but his father's a death eater. Mine is the guy who's trying to help the ministry 'weed out the bad people' and let's face it, the Malfoys fit perfectly into the bad people category."  
  
Melody sighed. "But there seems so much more than that. You know, I can sense it. There's something there. Something that tells me that he would give anything not to be a Malfoy, or at least that mother fucker's son." She looked serious, and Melody had never been wrong. Stormie's mother always said she was sure Melody was a seer who just hadn't hit her full potential yet.  
  
"You're right. I guess I see that in him too. It's just, I don't know if I actually like him, and I guess it's just harder to stay cold and distant with him. You know?" she asked Melody.  
  
"Maybe that's the point Storms. You have stayed cold and distant against from men for so long that you have trouble letting your guard down. I was actually surprised when you told me that you willingly slept with the guy, after what happened and all." Melody looked at her cousin; she was close to tears. "Storms, just think about it OK? It's only natural for you to be afraid. Most people would end up in St. Mungo's here or The Golden Broom Ward in Salem if what happened to you had happened to them. Maybe you should just tell him, or someone else?" With that, Melody left Stormie to think about the year before.  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Is that a cliffie? Huh is it, is it? Hehehehehe I am so evil! Any one interested in what happened to Stormie to make her so cold and distant? Oh come on you know you are. And what's the deal with Draco? Stay tuned to find out! This chapter was 9 pages long! So review! 


	11. Coma

Disclaimer: not mine, never was, never will be.  
  
A/N: thank you to all of my wonderful readers who actually reviewed, and doee anyone actually read what I ramble on about? Because I tend to ramble on a lot, I think I may even be rambling now, oh and a really good movie is Dragonfly, I saw it the other night. It's awesome. Fine, fine, OK Stormie stop trying to bite my hand off! Here's the story!  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"No please, please don't make me! Please! I promise, I wont tell anyone! Just please don't make me!" Stormie screamed as the tall, dark shadow loomed over her. She could feel the laughter all around her.  
  
"You silly little girl! You're my favorite source of amusement. Now, be a good little girl and do this willingly or your going to make me hurt you again." The cold voice said sending new tears and waves of panic through Stormie.  
  
"NO, don't touch me! I will tell my brother! I will, I will, I will!" she screamed at the dark figure, which once again laughed at the small girl now huddling in a corner.  
  
"No you wont Tempesta, because you will have to tell him exactly what it was I was forcing you to do. And how would they know that you weren't doing it willingly?"  
  
The dark figure walked closer, running his cold hand up her leg and under the black school skirt. She was forced to lie down, she felt the pressure of his body over hers and. . .  
  
Stormie sat up. It was 2:30 in the morning. She was breathing hard and sweat was making her p.j.'s stick to her skin. She stood and walked into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water onto her pale face. 'I want Brite.' Was the only thought that went through her mind before she broke down in tears. She tried to calm herself down. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep by herself. She hadn't had one of those nightmare/memories since they had moved but when she did have them back in Salem, she would always go to Brite. He would let her sleep with him. Bradian would, too. It was just that Brite only asked once about the dream and when she had told him she didn't want to talk about it, he hadn't asked again. Or at least not till the next one. Bradian asked constantly. She knew he would know what the dream was about but she wasn't sure she wanted to go to him or to Mel.  
  
Mel had her own nightmares, always the same one. She wouldn't go to Mel. She stood up; somehow she had slid down to the floor while crying. Tears still streaming down her face, she made her way to her brother's dormitory. She opened the door and walked in. She could hear the boys snoring and made her way around the room, looking in each bed until she found Bradian. She gently shook him awake.  
  
"Wha?" he asked. Turning over.  
  
"Bradian wake up!" Stormie hissed at Bradian's back while shaking him again. Finally he turned over.  
  
"Storms! What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tearstains that were on his little sister's face. "You know your not suppose to be here right?" he asked.  
  
"Bradian, I had a nightmare." Was all she could choke out as more tears started to fall.  
  
"About what happened last year?" he questioned, and all she could do was nod. "Fine, come on." He said pulling back the covers. She slipped in next to him. "Brite's gonna be here soon, you know." She nodded. "I'm sorry he's not here now. I know you two are closer than me and you Storms, but I love you too." He said as he pulled his little trembling sister closer.  
  
"I know." She said, then was wracked with more sobs and tears.  
  
"Storms, I think that Brite might be coming to stay." He said in an attempt to cheer up the girl lying beside him. Besides, he knew for a fact that Brite was going to stay at Hogwarts, but it was supposed to be a surprise. After a while, the girl feel asleep in her brother's arms. Luckily, no more dreams came.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Warm' Stormie thought to herself she opened her eyes, and turned. Bradian was still asleep, his arm still around her. She smiled remembering how he had tried to comfort her after her nightmare. He had resorted to telling jokes until she fell asleep. She carefully slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake up Bradian. She crept out of the dormitory and back to her own. It was a Sunday. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a white sweater. She showered, got dressed and looked at the clock. She still had about thirty minutes until breakfast. She sighed. She didn't want to go back to sleep now that she was dressed. Rain was curled up on her pillow. She smiled at the small tiger.  
  
She decided to just go roam around the school till the Great Hall opened up. She picked up her messenger bag; she never went anywhere without it. She made her way out of the common room and down the hall. She decided to go visit the kitchens and watch them make breakfast. She quietly crept down towards the dungeons when she heard a familiar drawl.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" asked Draco, who had been going to ride his broom when he had seen the small girl sneaking towards the kitchens. He eyed her. She was sporting a pair of tight low fitting jeans, which left little to the imagination. Not like he needed his imagination, he had seen her naked before.  
  
'Great, that's all I need to make this mourning worse than last night.' She plastered on a fake smile and turned around. "It's truly none of your business, besides, what are you doing up this early?" she asked.  
  
"I am always up this early." He said in a voice that clearly indicated he wasn't letting her go until she answered him. She sighed.  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night." She said, hoping he would leave it at that.  
  
He arched one of his perfect eyebrows. "Another bad dream?" he asked, and she nodded. "And where did you go last night after you woke up from your bad dream? I mean, you weren't in the kitchens because you would be sneaking away from them, not to them." He said.  
  
She sighed; she hated to admit that she was so scared that she had to go sleep with her brother. "I um. . . well, I went to sleep in my brothers dorm." She said, not looking up.  
  
"Not with Potter I hope?" he said she looked up, horrified.  
  
"Hell no! That's disgusting! I slept with my brother. I would usually go to Brite, I'm closer to him than Bradian, but he was the closest thing." She said, wondering why she had just told him this very personal information.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Mel?" he asked, for the first time using Melody's nickname.  
  
Stormie shrugged. "Mel has her own nightmares, but mine are worse. I don't want to worry her with my fucked up dreams." She said in a low voice. 'Damn, I did it again. More personal information!'  
  
"So you remember this nightmare then?" he asked, remembering their previous conversation when she had had a bad dream. She nodded. He sensed she didn't want to talk about it. "So, um, you wanna go outside?" he asked. She looked up in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting him to say it wasn't that.  
  
"Sure." She said. And followed him out of the castle. They walked in complete silence up to the qudditch pitch. She smiled at the memory of Pansy running around naked, causing Gryffindor to lose; the first time since the famous Harry Potter had become seeker.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, noticing her happy face.  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering when I caused Gryffindor to loose their match against Slytherin for the first time sience Harry Potter has been seeker." She said, still smiling.  
  
"You? How did you cause that? Pansy's the one that decided to run around naked in the middle of a game." He said, looking somewhat confused.  
  
Stormie laughed. "Well, me, Gin, and Mel were kinda black mailing her and Potter because. . . well, if you read the diary you would know." She said looking around at the empty stands. She shivered slightly.  
  
Draco let out a laugh. "Yeah, I would have never imagined Potter sleeping with Pansy. I mean, since the dance, I knew that she liked him, or at least his 'wonderful smile and warm eyes'." He said, quoting the diary. Stormie laughed.  
  
"We thought you would be more angry that your girlfriend was sleeping with someone else behind your back." Stormie said, eyeing the tall blonde in front of her. 'Gods, I wish I would have brought my cloak!' she mentally slapped herself for not bringing it with her, but then again, she wasn't planning on going out on the grounds.  
  
"You have a very sick mind. You know that, right?" he asked her. She looked somewhat confused. " Do you really think that I would sleep with her?" he asked, disgust evident in his tone.  
  
Stormie shrugged. "She is your girlfriend." She said simply pulling her strawberry hair out of her face. He sighed.  
  
"My girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend." He mumered to himself, rolling his eyes. Stormie shrugged again in reply. "She isn't exactly my girlfriend. She sorta just follows me around and calls me her boyfriend. I got tired of trying to explain to her I wasn't and just let the psycho bitch think what ever she wanted." He said, looking up at the sky above them.  
  
Stormie laughed. "So basically, you couldn't care less that she was fuckin Potter, huh?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I knew she had been sleeping with Potter, and if one day she asked me something about would I forgive her if she slept with someone else, and I told her I wouldn't care as long as it wasn't Potter. I was going to tell her that I found out and 'break up' with her over Christmas, but then a little pixie gave me her diary in Potions, which I used as a reason to get rid of her. That's what happened that day in the hall. She was pissed because I refused to forgive her. Now she's just an irritable bitch who keeps begging me to forgive her." He finished.  
  
Stormie remembered that day a couple of weeks ago when she had blown up at Pansy for something she had said. The only thing that she remembered clearly was when Mel had told her that she needed to tell someone about last year. She looked up at Draco. He was a pampered, spoiled brat. Much like she was, he wasn't ready for anything that mind blowing. And Ginny, well she would probably go into shock with the stories. Stormie closed her eyes, willing the memories of last year out of her mind.  
  
"We can go to breakfast if you want." Draco's voice cut through her thoughts. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good, its cold out here anyway." She said as she turned to walk back up to the castle.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he asked as he handed her his heavy winter cloak. She smiled and wrapped it around herself.  
  
They walked back to the castle in silence. Both were thinking about their own problems. Draco walked her back to the Great Hall. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Wanna eat with me?" she asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure your housemates would like that very much." He said. The Hall was still empty. She shrugged.  
  
"I never cared what they thought before, why should I start now? The only ones I care about like you." She said. He cocked his eyebrow up.  
  
"And who exactly would that be?" he asked, somewhat amused at the little girl's logic.  
  
"Well, my brother for one. He thinks anyone who hates Potter as much as you do is pretty cool. Potter made some sort of remark about Gin constantly following him around, and Bradian almost bit his head off. He doesn't like people who make fun of me or my friends." She said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"And she doesn't she like your brother, anyway?" he asked looking at her. She shook her head.  
  
"He treats her like me, a little sister. She just wanted to piss Potter off that night, it happened before the dance." She said.  
  
"So is your brother the only one who likes me in your house?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Mel likes you. She says there's more to you than you want people to know." Draco cocked his eyebrow again. "Mel is going to be a seer, actually, she's sort of one now. She can't see into the future or anything, she just can tell stuff about a person. I hate the fact that I can't keep a secret from her. She always knows." She pouted for a second before continuing. "Oh yeah, and Gin likes you. She says you never where mean to her, just her brother and the dream team." Stormie waited for his reply.  
  
He finally shrugged and agreed to eat with her. They sat and started talking and eating. Stormie carefully avoiding any conversation dealing with dreams. Suddenly the doors flew open and in walked a very disshelved looking Melody.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Stormie looking worried. Melody's blue eyes were red from crying. She walked over to her cousin and threw her arms around her. "Melody Samantha Heartstrings, what the hell is wrong?! You're scaring me!" Stormie said while forcing her cousin into a seat. Draco looked at the older blonde, she was still in her p.j.'s and had obviously not brushed her hair.  
  
"I. . . I. . . Oh Storms! I saw it. All of it! I saw your dream! I didn't mean to! Gods Storms, how can you live with those memories? I'm so sorry that you can't come to me when you have them!" Draco looked back and forth between the two girls. Melody was crying and carrying on about Stormie's dream and Stormie looked horrified. Draco cleared his throat. Melody looked up but started to cry harder. Stormie just sat there.  
  
"You just put your cousin in shock you know." He said pointing to Stormie. Melody let out a small moan. Draco sighed. Whatever Stormie dreamed about was a very traumatizing experience from her past. His thoughts went back to what Melody had said. Memories. He stood up. Melody just looked at him.  
  
"Well come on. It seems you have suffered a shock too." He said as he picked up the limp Stormie and headed to the Medical Wing with her with Melody sniffling all the way behind him. He pushed open the sound proof doors and noticed their wasn't anybody in any of the beds. He sat Stormie down on one that was by a window and forced Melody to sit on the one next to it. "Stay." He said when she made an attempt to get up. She quitely sat back down on the bed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco made his way to the nurses office and knocked. Madam Promfrey opened the door and looked somewhat surprised to see him standing there. He quickly explaned all of what he knew of the situation to the nurse.  
  
"Dear me." Was all she said when she saw Stormie lying there. She forced the girl to drink a potion that would help her sleep without dreams. She than forced Melody to drink the same potion. Draco left when the woman told him there was nothing he could do and he shouldn't spend the day in the infirmary. He went to go find Bradian or Ginny.  
  
He looked every where, but with no success. He sighed. Then he saw Hermione Granger walking down the hall.  
  
"HEY GRANGER!" he yelled from behind her. She turned, she was holding a book 'what's knew about that?' he thought to himself.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I need to find Gin or Bradian!" he said once he had caught up with her. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Why?" she sighed.  
  
"Stormie and Melody are in the Hospital Wing and I thought that Gin would want to know her best friends were sick and Bradian might want to know considering they are his family members."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and sighed.  
  
"Follow me." She said as she led him up to Gryffindor Tower. She told the portrait the password and revealed her common room. Draco walked in, earning himself glares, but he wasn't paying attention. He saw Bradian sitting on a couch talking to Ginny. 'Thank gods for making this easier for me.' He thoughts he walked up to the people setting on the couch.  
  
"Draco!" said Ginny looking at him. Bradian turned and smiled.  
  
"Gin, Bradian." but before Draco could get out another word Ron Wesley decided to butt in.  
  
"MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER! AND AS FOR YOU GINNY, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING MALFOY BY HIS FIRST NAME?" Ron screamed.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, 'so much for this being easy.'  
  
"Ron, will you kindly shut the fuck up? Draco was trying to talk and I'm interested in what he has to say; and as far as me calling him Draco, I've been doing that since the begging of the year. If you paid any attention you would know that." Ginny said before turning back to Draco with a smile. "Now, what were you saying?" she asked politely.  
  
Draco looked at Ron, he looked about ready to faint, and Draco wanted to make a comment but remembered why he had come here in the first place.  
  
"Storms and Mel are in the Hospital Wing, shock." He said. Ginny looked like someone had just slapped her and Bradian looked about ready to curse anyone who had hurt his baby sister.  
  
"Where's the infirmary?" Bradian asked  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Draco said, and Ginny made a move to go to but her prat brother stopped her from taking more than two steps.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING WITH THEM! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THAT GIRL IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU AND I FORBID YOU TO HANG AROUND WITH HER!" A very pissed Ron said. To everyone's amazement Ginny yelled right back.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOU'RE ASS FROM IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT THIS SECOND I WILL CURSE YOU INTO NEXT YEAR. THEN, I WILL TELL MUM EXACTLY WHERE HERMIONE SLEPT ONCE EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP OVER THE SUMMER! DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME RON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS INTO!" with that, she pushed Ron aside and continued to follow Draco and Bradian out of the common room and to the infirmary, seething the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Italy Johnson looked at her only daughter in concern. "Are you sure she's going to be all right?" she asked the nurse yet again. The nurse nodded. It had already been a week. Melody had been up and about, feeling very guilty about Stormie's state. Italy looked up when she heard the door open. In walked Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Bradian, Brite, and Devin. Brite, who was out for Christmas break had decided he was going to start Hogwarts after Christmas and him and Devin had insisted going with their mother to see their sister.  
  
"Hey Mom, how's she doing?" asked Bradian's identical twin brother, the only difference being the little diamond studs he wore in both of his ears. He had had to explain quite a few times that it was an American thing. He had his brother and Draco wanting one.  
  
"She's still sleeping. Bradian, why didn't you tell me she was still having nightmares?" she asked her other son.  
  
"She doesn't have them, well except the one she had the night before she went into the coma." He said, eyeing the tiny being under the blanket.  
  
"Draco dear, you said the two of you had to do a project for Potions?" Italy asked the tall blonde boy. He nodded. Italy let out a sigh. "Um. . . why don't you help him, Brite? You like potions." The woman said to her son who shrugged and turned to Draco.  
  
"Common kid, let's go do some work." He said as he dragged Draco towards the door.  
  
"Kid?" Draco questioned, frowning. Brite shrugged. "Let me guess, it's an American thing?" questioned Draco.  
  
"No, it's a Brite thing. He calls everyone a kid, even our parents." Bradian answered for his twin.  
  
Draco allowed Brite to pull him out of the Hospital wing, followed closely by Gin.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time we told someone about the rapes." Italy said to the two boys still in the room, each visibly flinched at the word.  
AN- Yay! Chapter finished! By the way, for anyone who actually reads this, or even cares Tempesta is Itt. for storm. Happy Reviewing! 


	12. alone

Disclaimer- Me no own nothin cept da plot.  
  
A/N: OK, I wrote this chapter in 6th hour Algebra, God that man can just go on and on and on. GOD MR. FOWLER, PLEASE, SHUT UP! OK, I feel better now. Um. I have decided to thank a couple of people before this chapter, so here it goes.  
  
Kat- thanks for making this all readable! Mrs. Boshears- thanks for telling me I needed to practice typing, I mean come on, and can you think of a better way to practice? My dogs Stormie and Draco (Don't ask.) My cousin Bradian. My bestest friend Britely (her name is pronounced Brite- lee) and all of the other little people I had to step on to get this up! Oh and of course, I thank Mr. Fowler for having the most boring class on earth, which in turn made me have to find a way to keep myself awake, thus Storms was born. THANKS! OK I'm done rambling, enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*Kisses*~  
  
Stormie opened her eyes; she was in a very dark room. 'It must be night.' She thought to herself. She rolled over and took in the scene before her. Bradian and Ginny were asleep on a couch, Draco was not to far away from them, books piled up on a table in front of him, and then Bradian and Melody were asleep at another table with books. What she just saw hit her with full impact, she whipped her head around to look at the boy sleeping next to Ginny. That was diffenatly the Bradian she knew. She turned back to the Bradian next to Melody, his hair was a little lighter, he was somewhat less freckled, and he had an earring in each ear, it was Brite.  
  
"BRITE!" she yelled, startling all the people around her. "Brite! When did you get here? How long have I been here? Where's Mom? Devin?"  
  
"Be quite Storms, you'll get us all kicked out." He said smiling at his sister. "I got here the night you went into your coma, Mom and Devin are sleeping in their rooms, it was out turn to watch you. And you have been here for a bout two weeks." He said.  
  
"Two weeks?" she gasped, "But. but, that means I missed the last two weeks before vacation!" she groaned. Brite laughed.  
  
"We thought that you wouldn't mind, by the way, nice place this Hogwarts is. I have decided to stay with you. It turns out Bradian isn't all that well equipped to control a pissed Stormie. I heard all about you and Pansy. By the way, nice blackmail, I'm impressed." He said, his eye's taking on that mischievous glint that Stormie often got when planning something that would lead to trouble.  
  
"I'll go get Mom." Said Bradian, looking somewhat guilty. Stormie smiled at her brother.  
  
"OK, and get Devin too. And Bradian? Don't listen to him. You are a very good brother, but remember, it takes both of you to keep me in line. You should be used to it by now." She said with a small grin, Bradian smiled back at her and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
"So, what exactly are you doing in here?" she asked a messy Draco.  
  
Draco blushed, thanking the gods the room was somewhat dark. "I thought I would tell you Johnson, never pull a stunt like that on me again, I will kick your ass, understood?" Stormie laughed.  
  
"Yes sir Cap'n, any thing you want!" she said, feeling happy for the first time in a while. Draco quietly excused himself and left the infirmary.  
  
"I think he has a thing for you Storms." Said a happy Brite.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think I have a thing for him too. But I'm afraid, Brite. I'm so scared that if he finds out a bout last year, well you know." She bit her lip, close to crying.  
  
"Um. Storms?" Ginny asked, standing beside Brite. "Your Mum, well she kind of told me about last year. Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept it secret, I promise." Stormie gave her best friend a weary smile.  
  
"I know Gin-Gin, but well, I guess I wasn't ready to share. It's not because I didn't want to tell you, I was just waiting till I felt I could tell you and not break down." Ginny looked at the small girl lying in the bed. Her strawberry hair a tangle and her skin pale.  
  
"It's OK Storms, but just so you know, I'm always here for you, well maybe not right now, I'm going to bed. Night Brite, night Storms." she gave each of them a hug and left.  
  
"Well, you defiantly have an awesome little group here. I mean sure it's nothing big, but they're good." Brite said, his gaze still on the door Ginny had disappeared through.  
  
"When in the hell did you get your ears pierced?" Stormie demanded of her older brother, who in turn smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, Heather lik-"  
  
"HEATHER! Not Heather that was a complete bitch to me and Mel, Heather. Right, Brite?" Brite backed up from the bed a little before nodding.  
  
"BRITE LEE JOHNSON! How could you? That's so gross!" Stormie said, not wanting to picture the cow hanging all over her favorite brother.  
  
"What? She went and lost some weight, got a tan, and ended up looking, well hot." He said with a shrug.  
  
Before Stormie could tell her brother off for his choice in girls her mother and Devin came through the doors, along with Madam Pomfry.  
  
"MOMMY!" Stormie yelled, she hadn't called her mother that sience her first year.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Italy said, taking her daughter into a break bone hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stormie sat in the Great Hall. It was the third day of Christmas vacation; she had gotten out of the hospital wing earlier that day.  
  
"Brite, can you please pass the salt?" Bradian asked his twin.  
  
"Salt, brother dearest." Brite handed the salt to his brother.  
  
"Would you two cut that out? It's just strange." The twins had been playing jokes, breaking rules, and switching identities all day long. And would have pulled it off if Brite didn't have his ears pierced.  
  
"Aren't you just the spoilsport?" asked Brite.  
  
Stormie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Where are mom and Devin?" Stormie asked, noticing they weren't at lunch.  
  
"They went to that little town place, the all magical people place, I think." Said Brite looking thoughtful.  
  
"You mean Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked. Brite grinned at the girl next to his sister.  
  
"Good one kid. Yeah I think that's what it's called." Brite said. He took a bite out of his sandwich, getting the ketchup on his upper lip. He grinned and Stormie and Ginny laughed.  
  
Stormie rolled her eyes while her friend turned trademark weasley red.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Brite, she's not that much of a kid." Bradian told his twin, giving Ginny an appraising look. Stormie just about choked on her pumpkin juice at hearing her brother hit on her Friend.  
  
"Um. I see what you mean, quite a looker, aint she?" Brite said, Ginny was becoming redder by the minute.  
  
"Bye you guys, were going to Hogsmead! NO, you two stay here." She said as the boys stood to go with them. "We have to go. Christmas shopping. Quite dull really, unless you would like to go to dress shops with us and hold our bags while we try on tons of different things?" Both boys sat down quickly and began planning their future pranks.  
  
  
  
Stormie and Ginny walked down the cold snowy road of Hogsmead towards the Three Broomsticks pub. It was always a good place to meet up with people, and Stormie knew Devin wouldn't be able to resist the urge to show off his ability of the piano. As long as she could remember her most obnoxious brother, had played the piano. He had often played it for her while she practiced her ballet, but she didn't dance anymore. Not since last year, that's when it had all started.  
  
Stormie mentally scolded herself. 'Damn girl, it was last year, get a fucking hold on your self!' Ginny noticed the look that Stormie was unconsciously sporting.  
  
"Storms? Are you OK?" Ginny asked the smaller girl.  
  
"Yeah Gin-Gin, why wouldn't I be?" Stormie said with a forced smile, Ginny frowned more at this, but didn't push the issue. If there was one thing she had learned about Stormie was that she didn't talk about any thing until she wanted to. Even to Melody.  
  
They picked their way through the crowd of people. Most where dancing gaily on the floor (OK I know that there probably isn't a dance floor, but THIS is MY story and I have decided to make the puppets dance ::winks::). Stormie took in the scene before her; she couldn't find anyone that was supposed to be in school with her. She sighed, she had hoped to at least get a glance at Draco; she quickly pushed the thought of the blonde Slytherin out of her head. She had decided her life was just too complicated and it would be cruel to let him know how complicated, besides, it might just make things worse for both of them. She wasn't sure she could give him what he wanted.  
  
'What if he wanted a repeat of the kitchen, would I be able to? Or would I freak out on him for something he didn't do?' she couldn't risk it, she liked him way to much to hurt him that way, sure it would put a bruise on his ego, but he would get over that. She started to reflect on what had happened that night in the kitchen.  
  
She had had a bad dream, one that she couldn't remember. Sometimes the ones she couldn't remember were the worse, almost as if they would fit into the places of her memory where she drew a blank. She had sought refuge in the kitchen, and than he had showed up. She had needed the touching, she would have welcomed him to be rough, but he was gentle. She had needed human contact, more than a hug or holding, she had needed something to tell her that she was alive and a normal fifteen-year old girl, but she knew she wasn't normal. She would never be normal, she would never be able to love a man. She was ruined, dirty, a disgrace. No matter what her family said, no matter what the psychiatrist in the states had said, what had happened had been partly her fault. She could have stopped it, she could have told someone, but she didn't.  
  
'Why didn't I tell someone?' she questioned herself. 'Because you're a chicken shit who was afraid that Professor Freda would yell at her, or hurt her, hurt her more than before. But worse was the thought of no one believing her.'  
  
"STORMS!" Stormie looked up to see Ginny standing by a table. "What are you doing? I have been calling you for like, ten minutes. Come on, I found a table." Stormie allowed her self to be pulled to a table not far from the stage. Ginny went to go get them something to drink, leaving Stormie all alone with her thoughts.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The soft hum of Swan Lake washed slowly over her. She was standing in the middle of the room with five other girls, as always she was the smallest. She went through the moves, trying hard not to make a mistake, or hear her Ballet Professors screams of "NO NO NO NO! WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE? START OVER! START OVER NOW!" she had always been excellent in Ballet, he just made her nervous, ever since her second year when she had signed up for the classr. He was always watching her more closely than the other students. Always held her back longer, making her be the last one to dress in and the last one to leave.  
  
"MRS. JOHNSON! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE YOU ARE FLOATING! NOT STOMPING!" yelled Prof. Freda, his mangy dark hair pulled into a cruel, tight, ponytail. He came bounding over to her, yelling at her to stay after class.  
  
"But.but.Prof. I have to go to lunch, please sir, I will practice harder!" tears and begun to fall down her face, but he ignored the little fourth year's plea, and stalked off to yell at his next unsuspecting victim. The class was dismissed and every one else went to dress out of their practice suits and back into the gray robes of Moonbeam Academy. Stormie stood there, in the middle of the room. Still dripping with sweat from her hard workout. Her light green outfit sticking to her pale skin, wisps of her fire red hair coming out of the neat Ballet bun they were told to wear during practice.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Stormie!" Stormie was yanked out of her memories by Ginny shaking her. Stormie looked up into Ginny's dark brown eyes. She looked scared. Stormie felt the salt rivers of tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't stay there, the walls were starting to close in on her, they would crush her, and she had to get out.  
  
"Um. I have to go Gin, I will see you back at school." With that Stormie plowed through the people and out the doors, ignoring the other girl's plea for her to stop, she kept running, she ran till she couldn't breathe, she ran till she felt her lungs burst into flames, she ran until she collapsed in the snow.  
  
Stormie looked around her; there were no houses, no people, just what she needed. To be all alone. To be able to remember, to be able to forget. 


	13. memories

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
OK, before I start typing and rambling on and on and on, opps, sorry about that. NE ways what I was saying before I got carried away was that I would like to thank the TWO of you that have reviewd so far, Kat and Azura, Thanks. Oh and Kat? I like your poem. Er, story, diary, whatever you want to call it. But back to what I was saying, what was I saying? How the hell would you know? Your not reading my mind! Oh yeah I was going to say, no that's not it, how about, no, not it, O YEAH, HAPPY READING!  
She stood there in the middle of the room, still dripping with sweat from her hard workout. Her light green outfit sticking to her pale skin, wisps of her fire red hair coming out of the neat Ballet bun they were told to wear during practice. She was afraid. She didn't know what she was in so much trouble for.  
  
Than he came back. He stood infront of her. He told her she was to dance the steps until she hit perfection. The music started and she tried to lose herself in the music like so many times before, tried to become part of the music, but it wouldn't except her. She fell. Hard. She pulled herself up; Prof. Freda just stood there, watching. She started over, but again the music refused her, turned her away. It wanted to see her hurt, beaten, bleeding, raped.  
  
She stumbled out of the class, tears blinding her. His words played over and over in her head. "Don't you dare tell anyone! I will hunt you down and kill you and your entire family!" tears of pain and pity mixed and flowed over her face. She stumbled to a wall; she slowly slid down the wall. It had hurt so much. She hated him, every thing he represented. To her, he was all full-grown man. The man behind the counter at the store, her next-door neighbor's husband, her uncles, her dad, even two of her brothers. More tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Storms, what the hell! You're bleeding! Why the hell is you bleeding?" it was her friend Ty. She looked up at him. She put a small smile on, the words playing over and over, the threat of what would happen if she told.  
  
"Um. it's a girl thing." She said quietly. It wasn't lying exactly. He turned crimson, but didn't move.  
  
"Um. do you need help getting to the nurse, or do you just want to go back to the dorms?" he looked so cute blushing. She had known him for a while. He was one of her best friends, but at that moment the hand he offered looked like the one that had struck her and held her and hurt her. She visibly flinched.  
  
"No, I'm fine. You ca go on. I don't need any help." She said. She watched him shrug and continue down the dimly lit hall. She sighed and fell back against the wall. She DID NOT need to be sitting there in front of the Ballet class. But she couldn't move. She let out a breath and pulled herself up, using the wall for support. She inched her way along the wall, heading towards her quite room. For once she was happy that she didn't have to share her room. Most people at Moonbeam had a roommate, but she had gotten a room to herself.  
  
She muttered the password and went through the door that magically opened to admit her. She slowly made her way across the room towards the bathroom. She filled the tube up with steamy hot water, new tears, tears of self- disgust and hate snaked over her cheeks from her already puffy eyes.  
  
She climbed into the boiling hot water, ignoring the fact that she was burning herself. She picked up the rough brush and began to scrub at her skin. She rubbed so hard in some places she bled. But that was OK she thought to herself. That just meant that she was getting the dirt off of her skin, she scrubbed everywhere his hands had been, and she felt dirty. She felt like she didn't deserve to live.  
  
She scrubbed her hair until she made her scalp bleed from her nails. But that wasn't enough. Why couldn't she get clean? She did the next thing she could think of. She got out of the blood stained bathtub and dried herself off; she proceeded to the cabinet. She pulled a bottle of alcohol off the shelf. Without hesitation, or even a thought of what she was doing, she dumped the bottle over her already red, bleeding, burnt skin. She let pout an ear piercing scream.  
  
She fell to the floor, her breath coming in gasps; the fire was consuming her body. She willed herself to stand. And carefully she walked out of the bathroom. She went to the closet that her clothing hung in, she pulled on a way too baggy faded shirt that had belonged to Landon. She pulled on a pair of panties and a baggy pair of shorts that were stills Brite's and climbed into her bed, tears still streaming down her face. She pulled herself into fetal position and rocked herself to sleep, willing herself to forget.  
OK that's the end of that particular Memory/dream. I'm not sure how many of these I am going to put in, but they do help the reader to figure out whats going on. It's kinda hard for me to write these, so you'll have to hang in there. I have to talk to my cousin, who this memory came from, only I changed the situation slightly. It wasn't her Ballet teacher, she didn't take Ballet, I did. It was her Baby-sitter. But she's sllightly better now, and yes, I asked her before I wrote what I just wrote. Well review.  
  
Oh and Kat, DOBBY? What were you thinking? Now I have to go wash my imagination out with soap! 


	14. your ruining my high

Disclaimer: as much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the original HP characters, I only get to play with them, but I'm not allowed to keep Draco in my room ::Pouts:: oh well next chappie.  
  
Kisses  
  
Stormie reached for her bag that she always had with her. Her hands were shaking, and tears were rolling down her cold numb face. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there in the snow remembering the first time, but she needed her meds. She was supposed to be off of them over the summer, but when it's so easy to get your hands on the small pills, you just can't keep away. She fished through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled a small orangey see through bottle out of her bag. She pushed down and twisted, the muggle safety cap rolled away from her in the snow. She dumped a few of the little footballs into her hand. She popped them in her mouth, the bitter taste filling her, letting her know she was alive.  
  
She sighed a little while later when she felt her world start to slow down, she loved this feeling, and she would never, ever give it up. Ever. She slowly pulled herself up from the cold ground and began the trip back to the castle. She knew that no one could ever tell that she had taken her meds, well almost no one. Her cousin could, but she never said anything because she took a couple every now and than, but no where near as much as she took.  
  
'Oh well, I need them more.' She thought. She had been taking more and more of the muggle meds ever since she had started at Hogwarts, she just couldn't stay calm, no matter what. She had tried to skip a day of the pills, but she had blown up at some little first year that knocked into her, it had stunned everyone. She always took at least ten of the little pills a day; they kept her calm and not sad. But best of all they put a little film over her mind. They made it so she could remember the pain, but not feel it. She loved the little pills.  
  
She finally made it to the gates of the school. She took a deep breath, willing the pills to have a stronger effect. When she had first started taking them they had been stronger, so strong that one knocked her onto her ass and she slept for six hours. Now she was lucky if she couldn't feel anything with four of the little pills. She trudged through the snow.  
  
She walked up the stairs and into the castle, and sighed deeply as the warmth washed over her. She needed to write to Justin Cusino, her source. She needed something stronger, X maybe? Oh well she would think later, now wasn't the best time to decide what would be better. She walked up to Gryffindor Tower. No one was there.  
  
She sat alone in her dorm, chewing on the end of a quill, not sure of what to write. 'Maybe I should just ask him to send me something stronger?' she thought to herself. 'No, I will ask for Ecstasy and maybe some sleeping pills. I want some weed too.' She thought to herself. She had tried Ecstasy one and she liked the happiness the trips gave her. Of course, Justin had been there to baby-sit at the time. 'Oh well, I am a big girl, I can baby- sit myself.' With that thought she began her letter.  
  
Cuz, Hey it's Red. I need something better, maybe some Ecstasy? And I need some sleepers too. Been having a fucked up time up here all by my lonely, sleep don't come easy. Oh and before I forget send some weed too. Red.  
  
Stormie looked the note over. Satisfied, she went looking for Hunter. She found the beautiful owl in the owlery. She tied the letter to his leg and told him where to go. She watched as he flew out of the window, growing smaller with each flap of his mighty wings.  
  
'I wish I was that free.' She thought to herself. She couldn't even pull off a good Tiger right now; well she could because the pills weren't working too hot. Only two things could stop her from transforming, one: being stoned, two: having suffered some sort of shock or been mentally hurt. That's why the rapes had happened, she couldn't transform. She was both shocked and hurt. It hurt to know that someone she had trusted had abused her trust. 'Damn, I am NOT supposed to remember that when I take the meds.' She thought angrily. She stalked back to the dorm. She pulled the hangings on her bed shut and lay there, until finally, sleep overtook her.  
  
Two days passed with no reply from Justin. She buried herself in her potions work. She was missing the key ingredient, though and couldn't figure out what it was. She wracked her brain till 12 in the mourning, but still she was missing an ingredient.  
  
"Shit!" she said as she slammed the large book shut. She glanced at her watch. 12:30. she sighed, not sure what she wanted to do. Tired of reading and feeling the need to stretch, she stood up from the chair and stuffed all her junk into her bag. She silently walked down to the great hall. With a swoosh of her wand, the tables disappeared. She than began to hum softly to herself as she started doing the complicated warm ups.  
  
Once she had all her kinks worked out she began the dance that had made her give up Ballet. She twirled and twisted. Jumped and floated, sad silent tears streaked her face, sticking to her lashes, blurring her vision. She went into one of the more complicated moves. She spun so fast her world got blurry. She landed with a thud on the cold, hard, stone floor. She lay there, un-moving while letting the bitter tears streak her face.  
Draco sat in a corner, doing some work that he had been assigned over the holidays, he watched the small red head do some stretches, and than start out a beautiful dance. He could hear her humming. She spun around and leaped, her reddish hair fanning around her, making her look like an angel out there for his own amusement. Than she fell, he wanted to go help her up, to hold her, to kiss away the hurt, but he didn't move. She had been avoiding him, refusing help on the Potions project, turning and walking the other way when she saw him coming.  
  
He watched as she pulled herself up. A small sad smile playing on her face. He heard her whisper right after she restored the room.  
  
"Well, he taught me to fall the right way." A small sad laugh followed the amusing words. And just as suddenly as she had come and lit up his world with her beautiful dance, she left. Unknowingly leaving a very confused Draco. Two thoughts played in his mind as he made his way back to his dorm. Why was she trying to push him away, and who had taught her to fall?  
Stormie awoke to Hunter nibbling at her. She let out a nervous laugh. And than she saw it. A letter and a package. She quickly read the letter.  
Hey Red. I was begging to wonder what you were up to. So the other pills ain't making you fly no more? Oh well, just like you always say, no worries, I got your back. In the box is the weed you wanted, some sleepers, some X, and I would like to introduce you to Coke and Crystal. You owe me big for this by, the way. But this time it's free, not like you can't afford it. Find someone to baby-sit you when you roll, I don't want nothin'' to happen to my little Red.  
  
Now for how to use Coke, you cut it and snort. You have done it before when you snorted those Yellow Jackets over the summer.  
  
Crystal, you have to dump a little onto the foil, apply heat to under the foil and inhale through a straw or empty pen, or what ever you snort with will work.  
  
Hope you get your wings back with this shit.  
  
Cuz  
Stormie followed the directions and chopped the Coke into lines on a mirror. She then snorted the white powder through a marker tube. She saw stars. She felt the familiar high take her over. She sighed a sigh of tranquility and fell back against her pillows.  
  
The door opened and in walked Bradian. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"You're ruining my high." She said as she lazily traced her bedspread.  
  
"I thought you stopped that shit? If Brite finds out he'll hunt Justin down and do an unforgivable on him." Bradian warned his sister. They were all well acquainted with Justin, who they also know as Cuz. Brite and Bradian had jumped the boy once for pushing at their sister.  
  
"Oh. Well." She said before she burst out in a small fit of giggles. Bradian frowned.  
  
"You know Draco says you have been avoiding him." He pointed out; he decided if she got any worse he would have to tell Brite.  
  
"So?" she asked, still tracing her fingers along the bedspread.  
  
"What? Aren't I allowed to know why you're avoiding the poor dude?" he asked.  
  
She let out a sigh and turned to face him. "It's because I'm fucked up. And I don't mean by the drugs and shit, but here in my head. I know I could never love him, you know, Brite knows. But he don't. I don't want to hurt him, Bradian. He's too sweet. Sure, we fucked, or shagged, or whatever you want to call it. But I needed the physical contact. I needed to know I was alive that night, I needed a release. He was there. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew that I would find some way to hurt him, and I don't want to." She looked sad after her speech. He had let her talk and talk. Of course he had no idea about "that night" but that didn't matter.  
  
He looked at the sister that they had protected for so long, but when something had happened that they should have stopped, they hadn't noticed. They had failed her; they had made her lose her trust. But they were more observant of her now. He knew that Brite would be able to tell she was high, but he had heard something, something other than that they had ruined her love life. He had heard her caring about someone. Something she hadn't done in a while.  
  
Sure, she would fight for Mel, him and Bradian, and now Gin in a New York minute, but that was as far as her priorities went. She didn't care when she was using someone, and she did not feel guilt. She had been unable to feel that emotion since it was blocked off last year and all she could feel guilty about was what had happened to her. But she had just admitted she had felt guilty about what she did to Draco. The boy had gotten to her and now she was trying to push him away.  
  
"Storms, look, he's not gonna go anywhere, you know that, right? He will still be your Potions partner; he will still be in two of your classes. He isn't just gonna up and disappear because you're afraid of what you feel." He waited for his sister to reply.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." She said after a couple of minutes. 'Fuck, he's ruining my high!' she thought angrily.  
  
"STORMS! I AM NOT MEL OR GIN! I AM NOT JUST GONNA NOD AND LEAVE YOU TO O.D.! I AM YOUR BROTHER! I DO CARE! BRITE CARES! WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU!" Before he could go on Stormie yelled back at him, tears streaking her face.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU A YEAR AGO? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD TO GO TO THAT CLASS EVERYDAY, REGARDLESS OF WHAT I FELT, OR WHAT WAS GOING ON? YOU KNOW WHO WAS THERE FOR ME? NO FUCKING BODY! I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERYNIGHT! I DIDN'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS, AND THE ONES I DID HAVE GOT PUSHED AWAY WHEN THAT SHIT STARTED! WHERE WERE YOU THEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE I WAS ALONE, BY MYSELF? THAT MY SKIN WAS ALWAYS RED AND BURNT BECAUSE EVRY TIME HE TOUCHED ME, EVEN IN CLASS IF IT WAS A PAT ON THE BACK, I SCRUBBED MYSELF RAW BECAUSE I FELT DIRTY! WHERE WERE YOU TWO THEN?" she was shaking with self-pity and anger. Tears dripped down her face, but she made no move to stop them.  
  
"I GET IT STORMS, WE FUCKED UP! WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU, BUT IT'S NOT OUR FAULT, WE HAD NO CLUE WHAT WAS GOING ON! AND WHEN EVER WE DID TRY TO TALK TO YOU, YOU PUSHED US AWAY!" he looked at her trembling form. She was so small.  
  
"Storms I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But you have got to give us a chance with your life again. I know we probably don't deserve it, but we love you." She looked up, tears still streaming down her red face. She grabbed him by the waist and held on tight, burying her face in his light blue sweater.  
  
"I am so scared; I don't want to get hurt! And I know I will." She sobbed against him.  
  
"Storms everyone gets hurt at some point in life. We all make mistakes, but it's how we handle ourselves after that counts. We are always here for you, no matter what. It don't matter if I am away on my honey-moon. If you need me, I will be there for you." She tilted her head up to look at her brother.  
  
"I need you Bradian. I need you and Brite and Mel and Ginny. I need all of you. I don't want to be hurt again." She buried her face back into his sweater.  
  
He picked up the small shaking form and sat on the bed with her in his lap.  
  
"Storms, why are you pushing Draco away?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Because, what if I can't give him what he wants? What if he wants a repeat of that night and I can't give it to him? What then?" she asked, looking up at him. He sighed.  
  
"If he really likes you Storms, that wont matter. But no matter what you decide, he has a right to know why. Why you won't talk to him, or why you can't sleep with him. He has a right to know. Whether you like it or not, he likes you and if he asks me one more time where my little sister is, I am going to break his nose."  
  
She let out a small giggle before speaking again. "But what if I am not ready to tell him yet?" she asked.  
  
"You are Storms, you know you are. And you know you have feelings for him. That's what scares you. But you have to give him a chance. And please, Storms, no more highs ok?"  
  
She stiffened at the last part. "I. I don't know if I can promise the last part, but I will try, I promise."  
  
***~~~***~~~*  
  
That's it folks. Well review. 


	15. hers

She was standing in the middle of the dance class, wisps of her fiery red hair clinging to her sweaty face. She was all alone. She took a quick glance around; no body else was there. The note she had gotten had simply said for her to go to the dance class and begin her exercises. She was done with them now. She had done them three times. But still, no one was there. She visibly relaxed. 'Maybe he forgot.' She thought hopefully to herself. She turned to leave, but smacked into something hard, a human chest. Her hazel eyes met his black ones.  
  
"Going somewhere Ms. Johnson?" he asked in his sharp, cold voice. She backed up, fearing for her life. He reached out and threw her against the wall, he was mere inches from her, he was slipping the material of her practice outfit off, cold hands giving way to warm shoulders, and she felt a scream coming up from her throat.  
  
Stormie sat up, sweat pouring off her face. She glanced at the clock. 10:30. she had only been in bed for thirty minutes. It was the last day before the school arrived back. Her mother and brother Devin would be leaving that afternoon at about 2 and the rest of the school was due back at 6. She groaned and rolled over, sure enough; Ginny was still sleeping peacefully. Stormie sighed and reached for the Sleeper that Justin had sent her, the bottle was empty. She was out of every thing. She silently cursed herself for not keeping a better supply.  
  
If only she had that damn potion she had finally figured out. The last ingredient that she had needed was Belladonna, a little could be used as a relaxation supplement, a bit more could be used as a sleep aid, and just a tiny bit too much could prove deadly. She sighed again as she slipped out of the bed. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold floor; the fire had gone out.  
  
She slipped her feet into her fuzzy green slippers, and put on a fuzzy green bathrobe. Someone had made the snide remark about most of her sleep wear being green and she had told them that at least hers covered a good portion of her body, but that had been a while ago.  
  
She sighed as she picked up her wand and made her way out of the dorm room, a wide-a-wake Rain trailing behind her misstress. She quietly made her way out of the Common Room and into the hall. She knew she could go to Brite, but she wanted to think right now, besides, she had something on her mind. Draco Malfoy. She wanted to talk to him, but as soon as she had tried to approach him, HE had given HER the cold shoulder. He had even made a couple of snide remarks about her parentage, but she knew she deserved it.  
  
She looked curiously around, not quite sure where she was. There was a large stone wall and a painting of a rather ugly old wizard in front of her. She sighed. Dungeons. Why when she was depressed did she always manage to find herself in the dreariest places imaginable? She poked the portrait, wanting to know where she was.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the portrait replied rather rudely, but she didn't point that out.  
  
"Where am I, sir?" She added the 'sir' as a kind of suck up maneuver.  
  
"What, are you dense? The dungeons." The portrait replied looking very unpleasant.  
  
"OH NO! You really think? Hm. I wonder what could have given that away! I just wanted to fucking know where in the goddamn dungeons I was!" she was seething, she wasn't about to be verbally abused by a goddamn picture of an ugly ass hole wizard.  
  
"You are standing in front of the Slytherin common room, and I would appreciate it if you would move out of my bloody way." A cold voice said from behind her. She turned and met the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm lost; please help me find my way back to Gryff tower, please." She had put extra emphasis on the please, hoping he had a little bit of common decency in him, even if every one thought he was a prat, that didn't make him one, did it?  
  
"Why should I help you?" he asked coldly before pushing her aside. That was it, the final straw, she didn't have any pep-pills, she couldn't remember the last time she had snorted, she had had another of her haunting memories/dream, and she had just been verbally abused by a picture.  
  
"MALFOY! I am so god damn sick of this stupid shit! I CAN'T DO THIS! Do you want to know the last time I was calm without help from my problem?" she asked, he turned, looking bored. "NEVER! OK! NEVER! THIS IS WHAT I AM LIKE WITHOUT MEDS, WITHOUT STREET DRUGS, MUGGLE DRUGS! I AM A FUCKING NUT CASE, JUST REMEMBERED BEING FUCKING RAPED AND NOW YOU WONT EVEN FUCKING HELP ME GET TO MY FUCKING COMMON ROOM?! YOU ARE A COMPLEATE ASS DRACO MALFOY!" she took a deep breath. Then, what she had just said sunk in. She had told him had been raped. He looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Well, are you going to help me or not?" she asked in a sulky voice, she was mentally slapping herself.  
  
"You are coming with me first." He said with out any emotion, grabbed her by the arm and muttered something to the 'god damn picture' and walked into a dimly lit room. All of the furniture was black leather, the room, despite the fire was cold and unwelcoming. She would have preferred to stay out in the corridor. He pulled her up a couple of sets of stairs and infront of a statue of a snake. He mumbled something and the snake slithered away, moving the wall with it, there was a door.  
  
Once inside the secret room, she noticed they were above ground, he had a huge window that looked out into the stars that blinked at her. The room was decorated in pale green, black, and silver. She would have commented on how beautiful it was if she wasn't pissed about being dragged up there, and she was beyond pissed.  
  
"What the fuck Malfoy, or should I say Ferret Boy?" she asked, poison dripping from every word.  
  
He ignored the last part and seated himself on the king sized four poster bed. It had a black comforter and green hangings. "What did you yell at me in the hall?" he asked, looking slightly amused at the fuming redhead.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and pouting adorably.  
  
"You said something." He said, Gods she looked cute when she was pouting.  
  
Bradians words played over in her head, she nibbled on her bottom lip, debating on weather or not to tell Draco exactly what was wrong.  
  
Draco did all he could to keep himself from pouncing on the small girl. He could tell she was trying to decide on weather or not to say something, but at that moment, he was trying to tell himself to stay put, but she looked very sexy in that thoughtful pose, and he desperately wanted to nibble on her bottom lip for her.  
  
She sat down on the floor, deciding that she would tell him, and depending on what his reaction was, whether or not she would ever talk to him again.  
  
"Just so you know, when I tell you this I don't want any pity. I am only telling you this because Bradian said you had a right to know. But please, don't interrupt me. It's hard to talk about." She paused, and he nodded. She took a deep breath and began to tell him.  
  
"That night in the kitchen, I used you." She looked up to see his shocked expression, but he didn't say anything. "The nightmare, I have them all of the time. Sometimes I remember, sometimes I don't. I'm not sure which is worse though." She gave him a weak smile. "But they're more than just nightmares or bad dreams, they're my memories. And that's what scares me. I'm not normal. I have been seriously hurt, both mentally and physically; I will be the first to admit that. I was raped. Not just once, but thousands of times. So many times that I lost track." She was just talking now, just letting it go out. Her eyes were out of focus as she began her tale.  
  
"It was my Ballet teacher. At Moonbeam, we had a dance class. Well, I always felt that he was watching me, and it bugged me. But one day, last year, it happened. He held me after class; he beat me and raped me. Every day for three months he did the same. Sometimes I would get a note in the middle of the night to meet him, and like the idiot I am, I went. He threatened my family. He said if I didn't show he would hurt them, so I went, and I didn't tell anyone. No one noticed. Mel, my brothers, no one. But it hurt so badly. I always had bruises on my back and upper arms. Once he had hit me so hard that I had cracked my skull. I hated going to the class, but if I didn't go, he would hurt me. So I went, and got hurt anyway. Finally one day Brite went to my room to try and find me for dinner, he walked in on me nursing my latest injury. I have never been able to lie to Brite, so I told him, every thing. He forced me to strip into my underwear. Some places looked worse than others did because I would take boiling hot baths and scrub my skin until I bled. He took me to the headmaster, and he fired the Ballet teacher and sent him to jail. I had to go home to have time to heal. My mom took me to a psychologist and he gave me meds, I got addicted, I relied on the pills to make everything better. Then over the summer, we moved. My parents said it was because my dad had been restationed, but it was my fault. They took me off the meds once we were here, but I was hooked and found other things that could replace them, my bothers found out who the pusher was and jumped him, but he still pushes. I got some the other week, but I am out now and I had a nightmare and I got lost and that god damn picture verbally abused me and then you were such a jerk, I exploded." She looked up at him and saw the tears that flowed from his dark gray eyes.  
  
He couldn't stand the idea of any one touching her, what more forcing themselves on her. He was vaguely aware of the tears that wet his usually tear free face. Hers was streaked with tears, with hair clung to the sides of her face. He wanted so much to hold her and kiss her and make every thing better, but he didn't. He didn't know how to react. So he reacted on instinct. 


	16. his

Draco gently pulled Stormie up from the floor and sat her on the bed. She visibly cringed. He stepped away from her and began to pull his dark green sweater over his head, giving way to light, soft flesh stretched taut over rippling muscle.  
  
"Draco I-" She started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Just sit there, I'm ganna show you something." The shirt was off and he walked over to her, he stood inches away. He turned around, and he heard her gasp.  
  
Shiny silver scars criss-crossed all over. Bubbling up so they looked like welts. Without a second thought her index finger touched one, tracing it until it disappeared in the waistband of his pants.  
  
He could feel her finger tracing, and it sent shivers through out his body. No one had ever been that gentle, even when they were trying. But she wasn't trying. She was just doing it, without even thinking.  
  
"What are they from?" she asked in a whisper. Her finger still at the top of his waistband.  
  
"My father doesn't forgive mistakes so easily. Unfortunately, I make quite a few of them." He turned and drooped to his knees in front of her.  
  
She looked down into his unique gray eyes. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Unsure of where she stood with him, she sat and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I wear my scars on the outside, every one of them I thought were my fault. If he's drunk, If make to much noise, I get beaten. If I don't get high enough marks, I'm beaten. He beat's me with what ever he gets his hands onto first. Once he even beat me with a metal pipe. If my mother show's too much attention to me, he beat's us both." He held her gaze; new tears were running down both of their faces.  
  
"I have scars on the inside too. I have scars from being unloved, yelled at, and pushed away. You wear all of your scars on the inside. I have just as many problems as you do. I cry myself to sleep because I will NEVER have a real father, one that will love me and care how I am. You have that Storms, you have a family who loves you, friends who love you, every one has problems, we all have scars, and some take them better than others." He looked at her, doubt written all over her face.  
  
"You know your friend Weas- Ginny?" he asked, she nodded. "Did you know that she set a Basilisk on students in her first year? Do you know that a young Voldermort inhabited her body? How about Neville? Did you know that he lives with his grandmother because both of his parents are in St. Mungo's because Death Eaters tortured them? They don't even know who he is when he goes to visit them."  
  
"Why should you care? It doesn't affect you." Stormie said, wondering why no one ever told her about Ginny.  
  
"It does concern me, my father is the one who was responsible for what happened to Ginny in her first year, my father is one of the Death Eaters that tortured the Longbottoms, and now how do you think that makes me feel? I feel sorry for every one of them who lost a parent a sister, a brother. And you wanna know why I act the way I do? Because I know that their parents love them, that when they go home, their mothers hug them and tuck them in at night. I'm lucky if my mother looks at me, even with Potters parents dead, he knows they loved him. Now what doesn't affect me? Just because I look like I don't care doesn't mean I don't. I just learned early in life that you have to hide your emotions if you want to survive."  
  
She had tears streaming down her face. "What about me? What do you think about me? Why did you tell me that? Why am I so special if you can relate to anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you tell me?" he replied, his eyes were dry, he had never cried in front of anyone before, but he had just let the one person he knew that could tear him up see him in one of his weakest moments.  
  
"I told you because I was mad, and because I wanted to hurt you for hurting me." She whispered so low that he almost missed it.  
  
"How did I hurt you?" he asked, looking thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"I like you. And it hurts because I know that either you won't like me back, or you will hurt me." She said her eyes on the floor.  
  
His breath caught in his chest, she liked him? He didn't know what to say, but a part of him obviously did because before he knew it, he was talking. "I do like you, and I never want to hurt you, never. I would hurt myself before I hurt you."  
  
She looked at him with her big hazel eyes, surprise written all over her face.  
  
"C'mon, you look tired." Draco said as he got up and pulled the covers back on the bed. "You can sleep here with me if you want, or you can go back to your dorm."  
  
Stormie looked around the room, "I'll stay here." Was all she said before she climbed under the covers and lay down.  
  
Draco looked at the tiny girl in his bed. No one had ever shared his bed, well with out having sex first, with him. He smiled at how much smaller the big bed made her look than she really was. He turned out the light and climbed in next to her. He turned his back to her, hoping he would be able to keep his promise to himself about not touching her. He felt her shift closer to him.  
  
"Um." he turned to see her looking at him. "I." she couldn't get the words out. Draco flipped over so that he was facing her. He pulled her soft body closer to his hard body.  
  
"Goodnight." was all he said. She didn't move away, or struggle, but settled in within his warm embrace. All she could think of was how he knew what she wanted before she did, than she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke to something soft rubbing up against his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down. Coppery-blonde hair met his gaze. He looked at her small face. Long copper lashes resting on smooth, creamy skin. She had a small upturned nose and pouty little lips. He tried to inch away from her, but she had her arms securely around his abdomen, and wasn't letting go. He smiled; she looked just like a pixie.  
  
With a small moan and another brush of her leg against his, she opened her eyes. She smiled up at him and said, "You know, you look just like an angel?" before she released him and turned over, falling back to sleep.  
  
He sat there, shocked. Sure people had said he was a piece of art, but never in the history of his life had he been told he was or looked like an angel. Wanting to know how she derived at this decision he began to try and shake her awake.  
  
"Um?" was the only response he got out of her.  
  
"Where do you get I look like an angel from?" he asked in a quite voice. She shrugged. "Muggle paintings." Was all she said.  
  
"What about muggle paintings?" He asked  
  
She sighed and turned over. "Your not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" she asked, he shook his head. "Muggle paintings of angels are always the same, they have blondeish hair and blue eyes. You look kind of like an angel, but I guess if you were an angel, than you would be a fallen angel." She finished looking thoughtful.  
  
He vaguely wondered how she could use so much logic right after she had woken up. But instead of asking he said in a voice laced with mock hurt, "A fallen angel? Why would I be a fallen angel?"  
  
She giggled, he thought it sounded like music, and replayed "Because, for one, you would be in heaven and I would be lost in the dungeons, probably still screaming at that picture, and two, I don't think they let arrogant prats in heaven."  
  
She ducked as he threw a pillow. "HEY! That wasn't fair! You could have at least warned me!" she said as she pouted.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he asked, looking confused. She picked up the pillow from under her head and hit him up side the head.  
  
"OH, and that was fair?" he asked garbing the pillow away from her. She giggled and nodded. "Um. your mom and brother are leaving today, and you missed Breakfast. Maybe you should go see them." He said, knowing she wanted to tell her mother goodbye.  
  
"OK, I'll see you later." She said as she stood. She pulled out her wand and started to transfigure her clothes. She ended up with a pair of tight fitting light green jeans and a tight button down white shirt. Her slippers became black steel-toe boots. She smiled. "What? You don't think I was going to walk around in my sleepwear all day did you?" he just smiled and shook his head. She threw a 'Later' over her shoulder as she ran out the door. 


	17. broken promise

Hello! I am writing this between chatting with my friend about talking to a guy she likes, she completely spaces out when she gets to close or he looks at her, it's a hilarious! GOD! My friends are such DORKS! With the exception of Kat, she doesn't put this kind of stress on me. THANK YOU FOR NOT PUTTING THIS KIND OF STRESS ON ME!  
  
NE way, I personally, do not own anything that is in the fab HP books, that all came form the wonderfully creative mind of JKR. Enjoy the rest of the story, with limited a/n's!  
  
Kisses  
  
Stormie cried as she hugged her mother and brother Devin good bye (A/N I had some questions about who Devin is, he's the third oldest brother. Landan, Gaza, Devin, twins, her). "Don't cry, the end of the year will come soon. And than maybe we can go visit the States." Devin said as he hugged his small sister.  
  
"Yeah Storms, besides, I'm here with you now, we can torment all the other students!" Brite said gently unlatching his sister from his older brother. She cried harder.  
  
"I. . .don't. . . want you. . .to. . . leave. . .mommy!" Stormie said between sobs. Her mother looked at her worriedly. She hadn't acted like this since her first year.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to go home. Gaza is having trouble with his money and your father is having trouble at work. I have to go home. We spent Christmas with you, we gave you lost of wonderful gifts." (a/n I forgot all about gifts!)  
  
"Yeah. You can use the laptop we gave you to e-mail me. We have a desktop at home." Devin said cheerfully.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Her mother said as she gave her a peck on her cheek and stepped into the dancing green flames.  
  
"ROSEWOOD MANOR!" and with a whoosh she was gone.  
  
"Don't look so upset. We will see you soon." Devin said as he too gave her a kiss before stepping into the emerald flames. "ROSEWOOD MANOR!" and then he too was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stormie sat in her room looking at the Mac laptop computer. It was clear and green. It was lovely. Her uncle had one so she knew how to somewhat uses it. She turned it on and waited for it to come on. Once it had she clicked on a little wand shaped icon that said WWOL (Wizarding World on Line) and waited for the little screen to pop up. She began to fill out the info. That was required.  
  
Name- Stormie Marie Johnson  
  
Age-15  
  
Date of birth-2/14/87  
  
Country- England  
  
Comments- I am currently living in a broom closet in a deserted hotel. I found this in a garbage bin and was surprised it worked.  
  
Stormie smirked at what she had written but deleted it none the less and wrote instead-  
  
"I am currently attending one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in England. I am a Gryffindor and forced to associate with stupid Hufflepuffs, stuck-up Slytherins and know-it-all Ravenclaws. I am not usually a mean and spiteful person, OK so I am, but the people here just irk my nerves." She finished up and clicked next, littler boxes popped up.  
  
Screen name-  
  
She though a second before entering her name  
  
Fallen_angel  
  
And quickly typed Rain as her pass word. She clicked on finished right as the door to her room was opened.  
  
"Storms! How was your Christmas?" Kat asked with a large grin. "Pretty good, I got some clothes, some candy, and a couple of books, poetry and romance. Oh and I got this computer." She finished up.  
  
"WOW! A computer!? My dad wouldn't get me one. He said they were a waste of money. Do you have WWOL?" she gushed excitedly.  
  
Stormie smiled and nodded. But before the other girl could try an wrench it away, Maggie, Whitney, and Summer came in with huge shopping bags.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Summer asked. Personally Stormie couldn't stand her other three dorm mates, and would have been happy to use an Unforgivable on her any time, right than seemed perfect too.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you could stand to look at yourself in the mirror." Kat said as she looked the tall brown hared girl up and down.  
  
"Oh, that's because she doesn't." Stormie said.  
  
"Yeah, it breaks when she goes anywhere near it." Ginny said walking into the room plopping down on her bed with a large book in front of her.  
  
"It's too bad you three don't look half as good as me." Summer said haughtily as she pranced over to her dresser. Stormie had to admit, the girl was pretty. She had extremely wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Kat looked at her in disgust, but just rolled her eyes, they were all used to the sniveling brat.  
  
"Oh My Gods!" squealed Maggie once she was done putting her stuff away. The three bratty girls had been whispering, Ginny, Stormie, and Kat all looked up. They had been sitting on Stormie's bed looking at her computer.  
  
"How are you going to get his attention?!" Maggie asked Summer, who just gave the short pudgy girl a smile. Maggie was the tag-a-long in that group. She just didn't fit in with Whitney and Summer. They were both tall and pretty, with to-die-for bodies. Maggie was short, but taller than Stormie, and was extremely chubby. All three girls sported super short hair.  
  
"He has got the most gorgeous eyes on earth! What color are they?" Maggie gushed again.  
  
"I think there a cross between gray and blue." Whitney chimed in, shaking her short blonde hair away form her face.  
  
"I think they are more gray." Summer said.  
  
Stormie's breath caught in her chest. There were lots of guys with gray eyes, right? She knew she was lying to herself, but didn't say anything.  
  
"But he is in SLYTHERIN!" Maggie said, stressing the last word. Summer shrugged.  
  
"I like 'em bad, and he is the school play boy, why not have him all to myself?" Summer asked.  
  
"Because he is to good for you that's why." Ginny piped up before Stormie could. Summer spun around, hate screaming form every inch of her face.  
  
"What would you know about some one being better? Everyone's better than you! You're nothing but white trash!" Summer said with a sneer.  
  
"I think you're horrible!" they all turned to see none other than Lacy Matthews standing there.  
  
Summer registered her sister with a shrug. Lacy and Summer were complete opposite. Lacy was a year younger than Summer so they barely saw any of the Blonde girl. Lacy looked just like an angel, she had curly blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, Blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She always had a smile on, and greeted everyone with kindness, regardless of what they thought of her.  
  
"No one cares what you think." Summer told her sibling.  
  
"Mother does." The younger girl said with a smile.  
  
Summer eyed her sister carefully. "Why? What are you going to tell her?" the older girl asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing. But I wouldn't mind telling Mother that you have slept with almost every guy in school, except Draco Malfoy, who continues to tell you to go to hell." The other girl said, returning her sister's hateful glare.  
  
Summer got up and airily pushed past her sister, her little goons following closely behind.  
  
"Draco turned her down?" Kat asked astonished. She pushed a long lock of her jet-black hair behind her ear. "No one has ever turned her down."  
  
Lacy shrugged. "He said she didn't have enough class and that he out right refused to have incest."  
  
Kat broke into an evil grin. "So Lacy dear, how would it be incest?" she asked.  
  
Lacy returned the grin. "First cousins, and Storms, Draco told me to give you this." She handed Stormie a letter and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
"I knew that girl looked to much like Draco for her own good!" Kat said in an astonished voice. "Summer should have been in Slytherin!"  
  
The three girls laughed before settling down to see what Draco had written.  
  
Stormie,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11:30.  
  
Your Fallen Angel.  
  
"Fallen Angel?" Kat questioned, Stormie blushed as she remembered she had called him that earlier that day.  
  
"You have to admit, the boy looks like an angel, but is to arrogant to go to heaven, so I told him he was a Fallen Angel. You know, an angel that got kicked out of heaven?" Stormie said as she looked at the letter.  
  
"OH! That is soooooo sweet! I want a Fallen Angel!" Kat pouted. Ginny and Stormie laughed.  
  
Brite poked his head in. "Are you three coming to dinner or are you going continue to gush about how hot Draco is because I could always go tell him that you three are up here saying he looks like an angel!" he ducked as a nicely aimed pillow went strait for his head.  
  
"Nice arm Ginny-bean, ever thought of going out for baseball?" he ducked again, but the next pillow hit him in the face.  
  
The three girls stepped over him where he had fallen pretending to be hurt.  
  
The girls walked into the hall talking away. Ginny wanted to know all about Kat's Christmas.  
  
"Oh! It was wonderful! I got so much stuff! Mostly clothes though! My brothers were supper annoying, as usual!" Kat had two half brothers, one was older and in Hufflepuff the other was younger and in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh! And I have presents for you both! Those muggles at the mall are very cruel, I got elbowed in the stomach, I was tempted to curse them, but I didn't want to get in trouble!" Kat looked pleased with herself as she brushed a couple of stands of her ebony hair behind her ear. They sat farthest away from the other Gryffs as possible. They spotted Melody and Brook.  
  
"Hey oh, what did I miss?" Brook asked in a heavy Irish accent. The other girls loved to make her talk. They loved her accent.  
  
"Not much, I was just about to tell Kat that Ginny-bean and me got her a present up in the dorm." Stormie replied smiling up at the older girl. Brook and Melody sat down across from the three girls. They instantly began to talk about how much they had missed each other over the break.  
  
"Oh, me dad had to go and get me bother out a tight spot over break." Brook said as they waited for the feast to begin.  
  
"What happened?" Kat asked, looking very curious.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Said a voice behind Stormie, they all looked to see Draco standing there.  
  
"Can we help you Ferret-boy?" Ginny asked with a smile. He graced her with a small smile, he had actually began to like the youngest Weasley, maybe it was just that Stormie was constantly talking about her, or maybe it was because she wasn't all ways in Potter's shadow anymore.  
  
"Yes, I was looking for Lacy. It seems her prat of a sister went and got herself hexed. They need a family member to get the hex off of her." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Why can't you do it, Fallen Angel?" Kat asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Stormie blushed and Draco laughed.  
  
"You know it's not nice to read other people's mail don't you?" he asked, and Kat just shrugged. "I refuse to revive her, I would revive Potter before lifting a finger to help Matthews." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Lacy is probably down in the dungeons with Colin." Kat stated with a shrug before turning back to Brook. "So? What happened?" Draco rolled his eyes at Kat's short attention span but Brook grinned and continued to talk.  
  
"He went an got his dumb self splinched!" she said with a laugh. Everyone knew that Brook, didn't particularly like her "brother", he was actually her stepbrother. Her dad had married his mom.  
  
All the girls laughed and looked at the dark haired boy seated at the Ravenclaw table. The whole hall quieted as Prof. Dumbledore stood to give an announcement.  
  
"Welcome back!" he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I would like to inform you all of a small change in professors. Our Care of Magical Creatures professor had to attend to some personal business. So here to take his place is Charlie Weasley." He said. Ginny squealed in delight as her brother, whom she hadn't noticed before gave a slight wave. ". . . and this year we will be having a Valentines day dance." Dumbledore stated as he sat down and the food appeared.  
  
"Oy, a dance?" Brook said looking somewhat green.  
  
"What's wrong Brook?" Melody asked the only girl in her year she could stand.  
  
Brook had transferred from Ireland the year before and hated the Gryff. Prefect Hermione more than Melody did, they had an instant friendship.  
  
"Well, I'm not goin ta have a date!" she said as she helped her self to a piece of stake.  
  
"Why?" asked Kat who was busy oiling any veggie within reach on her plate.  
  
"Well." she started but was cut off by Ginny brother who walked to their end of the table with a plate of pork chops.  
  
"Want some?" he offered the plate to Kat who looked like she would like to kick him where it counted.  
  
"Are you out of your God damn mind? You want ME to eat THAT?" she asked. He looked confused.  
  
"Gods! You're slow Ron, she doesn't eat meat!" Ginny said to her brother. He turned kind of red. He mumbled an apology and walked back to Harry.  
  
"Hey! Where's Granger?" Kat asked eyeing the place the two boys sat.  
  
"OH MY GOD! How could I have forgotten to tell you?" Melody gushed.  
  
"Tell us what?" Stormie asked.  
  
"They broke up, Hermione has a thing for Brite, he is sooooo grossed out, she follows him every where except the bathroom!"  
  
"Poor Brite!" Ginny said as she gazed down the table to where he was trying desperately to ignore the bushy haired stalker.  
  
"AWWWW, look at Ron!" Brook said as she eyed the red hared boy.  
  
"I think that maybe you should go make him feel better Brook." Kat said with a smile. The other four girls laughed.  
  
After they were done eating the five girls made their way back to Gryff. Tower. They mumbled the password (Hermione is wonderful) and walked into the common room.  
  
"I can't wait ta next yea when we have some one other than that insufferable prat ta give us passwords." Brook fumed. She hated the password, which made her  
  
loathing for Hermione only increase. The other girls just giggled.  
  
"I think we should put wonderful Granger in her place." Kat said. She was fingering a long piece of midnight hair. Stormie and Ginny smirked.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Melody asked, a small smile lighting up her features.  
  
"Still have that purple curse?" Stormie asked, getting the idea from Kat's constant twirling of her black lock. Melody grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up!" someone hissed in her ear. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep. "Storms, GET UP! You have to meet Draco!" Stormie sat up to see Ginny and Kat sitting at the end of her bed. Stormie stood up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. 11:15.  
  
"Couldn't he think of a decent hour?" she asked as she slipped a cloak on over her white tank top.  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" Kat asked with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Be cause some of us like to sleep!" Stormie snapped at the other girl who goggled and pointed to the door, Ginny just smiled. With a sigh Stormie made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, her bare feet making a slapping noise as she walked. A cold wind was what met her when she made her way up the stairs and out into the winter night. Draco watched as she pulled her cloak tighter and walked up to him.  
  
"You're late." He said as he stared down at the pretty red head (a/n her hair is red, but has a blondish look because of the blonde highlights thus Strawberry hair.)  
  
"You're the one who picked this ungodly hour to meet!" she said angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and took on an annoyed stance, ignoring the cold, throbbing pain coming from her bare feet.  
  
"Well," he started, running a hand through his silvery hair making little tendril drop into his face (a/n GASP. . . so sexy!) "I um. well, what happened between us last night." he paused as if searching for the right words.  
  
"You want to be friends because anything more would ruin your perfect little life?" she asked in an annoyed voice, annoyance covering the hurt. He nodded.  
  
"YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE ON A FREEZING COLD NIGHT TO TELL ME YOU WANTED TO JUST BE FRIENDS? Gods you are so fucking arrogant! What in the hell made you think I wanted to be more than just friends?" she seethed at him. 'I will not cry now, I will wait till I get back to my dorm and let that fucking pillow have it.' She thought sadly, but wore a face of pure annoyance and rage.  
  
"I was just making sure we had that strait, Johnson." He said, his eyes devoid of any emotion. The sound of her last name was enough to make her heart shatter.  
  
"Well Ferret-Boy, excuse me if I go to bed, where all the sane people are." With that she turned and walked calmly down the stairs, only when she was sure he wasn't looking did she break out into a run, silent tears coursing their way down her pale cheeks.  
  
She murmured the password and the portrait swung open to reveal Bradian, Brite, Ginny, and Kat sitting around playing poker. Brite looked up and immediately set his cards aside. Once Bradian saw what his twin had, they were both beside her asking what was wrong.  
  
"I took your fucking advice OK?" she seethed at Bradian, deciding to blame him for her pain. "I took your advice, I told him. I told him all about last year, I told him that I liked him! It was all fine last night and even this morning! But right before dinner I get this note, he wants me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. Even during dinner he was all sweet and nice. But I get up there he tells me all he wants is a friend, and he told me he would never hurt me! And he did! All because you told me to take a chance! I did and I am never going to again!" with that said she ran up the stairs. Both knew that she was going to beat the shit out of her pillow.  
  
"C'mon, maybe we can catch him." Was all Bradian said as the two boys left the girls who were now hurrying after their friend. 


	18. demands

Draco thought hard about what he had just done as he watched the figure that haunted a majority of his dreams stomp down the stone staircase. He stood with his eyes fixed on the stairs. He knew in a matter of seconds that her brothers would come bounding up the stairs, demanding to know why their precious sister had gone back crying. What would he tell them? The truth, that his father had found out and had told him to break anything he might have going off because her father was a very powerful Auror and he could be jeopardizing his families' well being, their spot on the social ladder, and securing a spot in Azkaban for his father? What would they say? What would two of his three friends, the only three people that he considered friends think? He had broken a promise that he had made to her and to himself.  
  
He had four friends up until ten minutes ago; soon he would only have one. Zambini, who hadn't been much of a friend after he started chasing behind Melody. He sighed and turned at the sound of running feet. There at the top of the stairs stood Brite and Bradian. They were getting wet as rain beat down on them. 'When did it start raining?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"What did you do to my little sister?" Bradian asked, the words coming out slow and menacing. Draco sighed and knew without a doubt he couldn't, wouldn't lie to his friend. He took out the piece of parchment that his father had scribbled his letter on to, and handed it to the two the mirror images, well except for the earring that Brite wore. He watched as the twins read the letter, the rain ruining the not so tidy script of his father.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" said Bradian, using his favorite English cuss word. Brite just sighed and shook his head. He looked at his twin and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This is your fucking fault you know that right?" he said in a hiss.  
  
"My fault? How is it my fault?" Bradian asked, raising his voice over the rain that had begun to fall harder.  
  
"You told her it would be OK to take a chance, she did and now she is hurt!" Brite also yelled over the rain.  
  
"Well if you had paid better attention to her a year ago, we would be in Salem right now!" Bradian yelled back his face full of rage.  
  
"ME?" Brite's face now matched his brothers. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE HER BROTHER TOO! YOU COULD HAVE KEPT AN EYE ON HER! BUT NO. YOU HAD TO GO CHAISING FUCKING MALLORY BANRIDGE!" Brite yelled, looking angrier by the minute.  
  
"STOP!" both boys turned to look at a very dishelved looking Draco. "The only reason your sister is upset tonight is because of me! She is only taking it out on you because you were there." Draco looked at the two soaking wet boys before walking down the stairs and into the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table and pushed his eggs and bacon around, his eyes intent on the door. He looked down as something brown caught his eye. It was his father's Eagle Owl Apolis. He tentatively took the letter. As soon as the Owl was relived of the letter it soared out. Draco quickly opened the letter. He read the couple of lines that his father had jolted down.  
  
Son,  
  
I believe you are wise to take my advice and dump the Johnson girl. In truth, they are no better than the Weasleys except for the fact that they have money. I don't think I need to stress the importance of this. And also, Clair and Timothy Parkinson came by to see me. It seems that there is a school dance coming up, take Pansy, and from now on, stick to your own kind.  
  
Father  
  
Draco read and reread the letter. No I love yous or how are you. Just cold simple demands. He sighed at the thought of having to spend an entire night with 'The Pug Princess" as she had been nick named. He turned to face the person who had the nerve to sit down next to him when he was in a foul mood.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked a much put out looking Blaise.  
  
"That god damn dance, what else?" Blaise said while staring intently at Melody, Draco looked up to see a very sullen looking table of girls, and there right between Melody and Ginny sat Stormie. Draco wrenched his eyes away from the delightful little face and met Blaise's gaze.  
  
"At least you don't have to escort your cousin." Draco said in a whiny voice. Blaise looked at him like he had just sprouted a few extra heads right in front of him.  
  
"Are you nuts? You don't have to take that heffer!" Blaise said in an astonished way.  
  
"Heffer?" Draco questioned  
  
Blaise shrugged. "I got it from Mel. Any way, you don't have to take Pans." Blaise instantly returned his gaze to Melody.  
  
"Yes I do." Draco whined. "Father said I have to take her."  
  
"No you don't." Blaise said as he turned to face him again. "If we could choose our dates, I would take Mel. But Dumbledore is assigning us our partners. So you have a one in gazillion chance of getting Pans, but that goes the same for me and Mel." He then returned his gaze to the blonde across the hall.  
  
"Thank you god! I would not have been able to restrain myself from killing her." Draco said under his breath.  
  
"Please just do it and give our poor family a break." Blaise said as Draco got up and made his way out of the great hall.  
  
.OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that's all folks. Maybe I will just leave this here and not worry about anymore chapters, nah, that would be too cruel. I'm still not sure how long this is going to be, so just click that little button and tell me what you think!  
  
Kisses 


	19. secrets

Stormie was having a horrible day that just kept getting worse and worse. First, all month long she had been worrying because she couldn't just pick who she wanted to bring her to the dance, oh no, that would make her life to easy, Dumbledore himself would pair them.  
  
"What if I get Neville?" Melody whined on the other side of her.  
  
"YUCK! Would you please shut up?" Snapped a very annoyed Brook.  
  
This had been going on all month. Melody would remember a particularly ugly boy and start to bawl because she was scared she would end up with the ugly people. 'She really is very vain.' Stormie thought as she watched her cousin. After Melody whined for a minute, Brook would yell at her because she too was scared of getting a less than perfect guy. To make her life even worse, she kept getting all her spells wrong and it had only been a month into the term. The only class she was still OK in was Potions, and that was only because she had to show Malfoy up. Fortunately for her, Snape had decided to help her, unknowingly of course, and deemed her his new favorite.  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" asked a very angry Kat. "Gods I am so sick of this. We have known about this for a month, and you two are still carrying on! And just so you know, I found out today that you two could end up with first years. So shut up your whining!"  
  
"First years?" Brook asked in amazement. "They would put us with first years? Why? That's repulsive!" Brook was whining.  
  
"Because you two are so vain." Brite said as he sat down and started shoveling mashed potatoes on his plate.  
  
"I am not vain!" Melody seethed.  
  
"Yes you are." Ginny said as she sat down next to Brite.  
  
"I am not!" she said.  
  
"You have a line in your make up." Bradian said as he sat on the other side of Ginny. Melody instantly pulled out a mirror and started examining her face.  
  
"See, vain." Brite said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Melody turned a tinge of pink, and every one else laughed at her.  
  
"So, who you hoping you get paired with?" Brite asked turning to Stormie.  
  
"I'm not going." She said while pushing a couple of string beans around her plate.  
  
"Why the hell not?" asked Bradian. "Its your damn birthday, we aren't just going to leave you all alone on your birthday!"  
  
Stormie shrugged. "I just don't want to celebrate." She said in a tiny voice.  
  
"It's your sixteenth birthday, you have to celebrate, and mom would kill us if we let you sulk in your room." Brite said.  
  
"Speaking of mom, she said she was going to send all your presents from everyone early." Bradain said as he studied Kat talking to Ginny.  
  
"Storms, you still have a full weekend plus next week to change your mind, besides, its mandatory, its to prompt other house relationships. Of course there will still be pairing inside of houses, but you may just get that hot Ravenclaw over there." Brook said pointing to a dark headed boy.  
  
"EWWW! Can you please refrain from calling my brother hot while I am around?" Kat asked while looking terrified. Brook just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Why do I have to go if I don't want to?" Stormie whined.  
  
"Because the whole wide world is out to get you, Johnson." Came the all to familiar draw from behind her.  
  
"Hey Draco, just the man I wanted to see!" Brite said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Why?" Mumbled Stormie so as the only one who heard her was Kat. "So you can go join the Dark Lord and sip tea?" Kat gave her a sad look but didn't join in on her friend's sick joke at her brother's expense.  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering, wanna go to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" Bradian finished for his twin with a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
Stormie's head snapped up. "WHAT!? He can't go! We were going to go! You said just the three of us!" Stormie ended in a pout.  
  
"You can still go; I was just inviting Draco here because we wanted to go to Gin-Gin's brothers' store. You know the ones that just opened the joke shop?" Brite said hoping his sister wouldn't back out.  
  
"I don't want to go anyway, I have work to do!" Stormie said as she pushed up and stormed past a smirking Draco. Ginny and Kat jumped up to follow their friend.  
  
"That went well, didn't it?" Bradian said still looking at the doors where his baby sister had disappeared.  
  
"Marvelous." Draco agreed before setting down in one of the now vacant chairs, earning himself death glares from the rest of the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"STORMS!" Kat ran after her friend with Ginny. Unfortunately for the two of them, Stormie was faster at running and was progressing with rapid speed towards the Forbidden Forest. About two feet from the tree line the other two girls watched as their friend collapsed.  
  
"Stormie! Are you OK?" Ginny asked as the reached the girl now lying on her back staring at the stars.  
  
"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Was all the girl said before breaking out in sobs that wracked her small frame.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, you can't just barge in on the girl's life like that and then leave. You know that, right?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco merely shrugged.  
  
"I didn't barge in on her life, she barged in on mine." He said as he looked over his Potions notes.  
  
"Oh, give up Malfoy!" Blaise said rolling his eyes. "You like her, she likes you. You're not a death eater, you don't plan on being a death eater! You arrant going against the master's orders. Tell her you like her!" Blaise had been sitting in the same position for nearly an hour.  
  
"I can't! I would eventually hurt her, you know it, I know it, and all the god damn gods know it!" Draco said turning to look Blaise in the face the first time sience he had shown up in his room.  
  
"WHY? WHY CAN"T YOU? LOOK AT YOU SELF DRACO! YOU'RE WASTING AWAY! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOUR GRADES WENT DOWN THIS LOW?" Blaise had jumped off the Black leather couch in Draco's private living room.  
  
Never." Draco said not looking his friend in the eye any longer, but looking past him out the window.  
  
"You love her Drake, we all see it. Well except maybe her because she's too pissed right now. We both know that your father has threatened you countless times with the same exact threats. He's even gone through with them before. . . well except the threats about Storms, but we both know that he would have to go through a hell of a lot of people to get to her. Gods, I hear her dad right up there with Dumbledore, Hell, Dumbledore's her great uncle." Blaise said. Draco looked up.  
  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" he asked.  
  
Blaise shrugged. "Mel." Draco looked confused. "She didn't tell you?" he asked, Draco shook his head. "Draco, nothing can touch that kid, I swear. The devil would have a better chance getting into heaven than your father would have getting to Stormie. Her grandmother and Dumbledore were brother and sister."  
  
"Than that means my sadistic mother fuckin' father cant touch her! Can't get within five fuckin' feet of her or any other Johnson? What about Mel?" Draco asked, raking his hand through his silvery blonde locks (a/n: sigh)  
  
"He can't get anywhere near any of them without getting his ass knocked to kingdom come. They have some pretty intense light magic, it has something or other to do with a legend, or was it a myth? Any way, Mel is from Storms' mother side, and the light magic comes from Storms' father side. Mel doesn't have that much light in her, but her mum and Storms mum are sisters and from a long line of seers. Landan, Storms' brother is a seer. Gaza can do wandless magic. Devin can call the Fairy Folk. Brite and Bradian are both natural born Animaguses. And that leaves Stormie, something about the one that binds it? I don't know, she went in to some freaky trance and when she came out she refused to tell me anymore. She said it wasn't hers to tell and I should talk to one of the line of Aphrodite, when I asked her who that was she told me it would be one of the Johnson's." Blaise finished it with a yawn and glanced at the clock on Draco's night stand: 130.  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Draco asked the boy next to him.  
  
"Umm.. Yesterday? I would have told you earlier, but you have been in a pretty foul mood, with that and the dance and going crazy cause I just know I'm gonna have to kill some little retard over Mel, I haven't had time to tell you."  
  
"Thanks, now I just have to talk to Brite or Bradian." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Well, I can see you're busy coming up with a plan as to get more info, so I guess I will be leaving you to your own devices. Night." With that he got up and waited to make sure Draco knew he was gone before he started mumbling to himself thinking he was still there. When Draco didn't acknowledge him, he cleared his throat and said in an impatient voice, "Drake." Draco instantly looked up.  
  
"Wha? Oh. Night." With that Blaise left for the night while Draco thought up ways to bring up the subject of a legend that he was already familiar with, the legend of the keeper of the magic.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~**~*~*~** ~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~***~*~*~**~  
  
YAY a another Chapter done! So what do you thinks going to happen? And can you believe I gots a plot? Yay! Go me! REVIEW!  
  
As always,  
  
XO Kisses 


	20. The Dragon

Hello people, I'm back!!!! Okey dokey then. Let's get down to business; Stormie is turning 16 in a few days, or depending on my mood, a few chapters! But what's up with the legend? You're about to find out! Ah, and in case you haven't noticed, I don't do disclaimers no more, I'm not JKR or you would be paying me bucks to read this. Here it goes!  
  
~*~*~*KISSES*~*~*~*~  
Draco walked down the streets of Hogsmeade to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The scene from the night before played over and over in his mind. If Stormie was the Keeper of the Magic, that meant her brothers were her worriers, and that Brite and Bradian were two of her three protectors. His mother's voice played over in his head.  
  
"A Tiger as pure as light do two Lions and a Dragon 'fend." He sighed. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if one of the retards would have said something about being an Animagus, naturally born at that. 'Why didn't I look for the damn dragon on her when I had her naked?' Draco thought irritably. He had had more than a few chances to notice that Stormie was the keeper. And if she was the keeper, she would have one more tattoo on her somewhere, one that moved. He sighed as the twins came into view.  
  
"Hey, Drake!" Brite yelled, waving. Draco waved back before crossing the street. "So, why didn't any one tell me your sister was the Keeper of the Magic?" he questioned. Brite and Bradian smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"GOD DAMN THEM TO HELL!" Stormie screamed.  
  
"Oh shut it." Melody said as she finished up a report on Goblin rebellions.  
  
"Well, I might have wanted to go. Even Ginny and Kat went with out me." Stormie said while pouting.  
  
"You know good and well they went to get you your birthday present." Melody said without looking up.  
  
"It had better be something to ward off evil because I still haven't found my third protector from the line of Ares." Stormie said with a sigh. "So far all I have is two Lions and a bunch of warriors, no powers, no Dragon."  
  
"Are you really that dense?" Melody asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stormie asked walking to sit next to Mel.  
  
"You know we can't tell you who the Dragon is, but me, Brite, and Bradian know who it is, and you did find him. Now you just have to admit that and accept him. But you're too hard headed." Mel said as she put the finishing touches on her essay.  
  
Stormie sat there for a second before a name popped up in her head. "Draco?"  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Took you long enough, dude." Brite said as he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Yeah, we welcome you to the ranks of the light, Dragon." Bradian said.  
  
"How long have you known I was the Dragon?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"Since the day I met you." Brite said. "Bradian is the second protector, that's why he didn't notice it, but I'm the first and it was pretty obvious when I saw the tattoo. Besides, my sister liked you. She trusted you, and the only one that she can love is the Dragon, and dude, she's in love."  
  
Draco pulled the sleeve up on his robe and took the covering spell off of the tattoo on his arm, the spot that if he had become a death eater, there the mark would be. There on his arm was a white tiger, pacing back and forth. The twins pulled up their sleeves to show identical tattoos of the moving tiger.  
  
"Does she know?" Draco asked, somewhat relieved, but it was short lived.  
  
"No, that's the catch, she has to figure it out, and we can't tell her. But Mel's from the descent of Athena, so she does posses some white magic, not as much as the descendants of Aphrodite or Ares, but still something powerful. Any way, she's supposed to be Stormie's helper, she has to help Stormie figure it out with out helping." Brite said  
  
"You know, we doubted you were truly the Dragon." Bradian said through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Well, you did tell our sister that you just wanted to be friends, when the Dragon and the Keeper are supposed to be lovers." Brite said shooting death glares at his twin for having a big mouth.  
  
"You read the letter though; I didn't want her to get hurt." Draco said looking down.  
  
"Yeah we figured that much, that's why we started arguing instead of just telling you who we were." Brite said.  
  
"When did you two see my mark, and how come Storms didn't see it, and where the hell is hers?"  
  
"Well I saw yours one day in the library when the cover spell was wearing off. And Storms doesn't wear a cover spell; hers is just in a spot where. . . well, you have to find out for yourself. I'd rather not think about where it is." Brite said turning a little pink.  
  
"Come on, let's go buy something!" Bradian said, starting to get impatient. "We have the rest of our lives to chat with the Dragon!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gods, it sure took you long enough!" Mel said as she pulled another book from her bag, this one light green. Stormie instantly recognized the book as the one that had the crest of the tiger, the one that had the legends of the Keeper of the Light in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
YAY! So what do you people think? And what's in that damn book? And why is every one still reading of the chapters over? REVIEW!  
  
~*Kisses*~ 


	21. Hawk

Hello and welcome to the Morbid Mind of Kisses! Here we will learn . ummm. actually I just have a sick twisted mind and you really won't learn anything other than how to be sick and twisted, maybe that's why I can write this fic like this. This is my third chapter in under four hours, I am bored to death! So here it goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stormie woke up with a start. She had the unnerving feeling of not being alone in the room. She glanced around the room, her eyes settling on a very dark haired man. He was tall, six foot something, very muscular and tan. She let out a frightened breath.  
  
"Daddy." She said. The man turned around, a big smile showing Stormie her father's even, white teeth. Anyone that saw them both smile would know with out a doubt where Stormie got her smile from.  
  
"Hey Princess, how are you? Mel wrote me a couple of hours ago and told me you found your Dragon?" he said as he made his way towards her. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, did she tell you who my savior was?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to be the one to break the news that her Dragon, the one she was doomed to love, was a Malfoy. Her father faltered in his smile, obviously no one had told him, and she was worrying him.  
  
"Who Princess?" he asked with a glint of worry in his eye. She let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She said, she watched her father blanch. Yep, the one and only son of Lucius Malfoy, the man her father was currently trying to put in Azkaban.  
  
"That's not funny dear, you know that right?" her father asked. Hawk Johnson tried very hard not to let the hate at the name Malfoy show, but he failed miserably. He was, after all, where Stormie got her temper from. Most would believe that she had gotten it from her red headed mother, but compared to Hawk, Italy was a saint that never got angry.  
  
"Sorry daddy, no joke. My Dragon is a Malfoy. We all knew he would be my love and my curse. Thus the Dragon's Curse. Daddy, please don't make a scene, talk to Brite, he knew who the Dragon was. He's probably known for some time now." Stormie sighed and looked down at the book she had been reading. The myth of the Keeper of the Magic. She heard her father sigh.  
  
"No, that's OK Storms, I have to be going anyway. And don't fight about going to the dance; your mother's at home right now ordering you a dress, she says you will like it and it will look wonderful." Stormie didn't doubt for one moment he was communicating with her mother at that very moment. Italy and Hawk Johnson had a very strong telepathic bond, and will have one, as long as her father didn't lose his temper. That shut the bond down and gave her mother a head ache.  
  
"OK daddy. I love you, and be careful while you're out catching the big bads, and if you can, aim for Lucius Malfoy, he beats his wife and Draco." Stormie said as her father started to transform into the Hawk he was named after. He gave a nod of his head before flying out the window.  
  
Stormie sighed as she pulled herself off of her bed. 'Looks like no one's back yet.' she thought as she made her way out of her dorm and down to where Melody sat surrounded by papers and books. Exactly where she had left her an hour ago.  
  
"You would not believe how much you look like Hermione right now!" Stormie grumbled as she slid into the seat across from her cousin. Melody wrinkled her nose at what Stormie had just said.  
  
"Please tell me that was your lame attempt at a joke!" Melody said as she flipped a couple of pages in a huge dark brown book. Stormie simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Daddy was just here." Stormie said as she flipped open a book that was in front of her.  
  
"I know." Mel said as she scribbled something down on her paper. "Don't worry, you will have fun at the dance."  
  
YAY! Kk, Review! 


	22. VDay Dance

Stormie surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She had pulled her hair up into a semi-French twist with little tendrils framing her small face. She had let Mel put make-up on her, and Kat paint her nails. And of course her mother had sent her her birthday present. It was absolutely breathtaking, it was cut in pretty much the same way as the one she had worn to the Halloween dance. Actually, it looked exactly the same, except for the color. At the top. The dress started off as an almost white color with a green tint, but as the dress went down the color gradually changed to a bright green, the hem being neon green.  
  
The cloak that went with the dress was a pale green, and each of her brothers had given her a piece of jewelry. Landan had sent her a bracelet with tiny emeralds; Gaza had sent her earrings; Devin had sent her a ring that had little diamonds and emeralds that went across the top alternating. But the best piece of jewelry had come from the twins, Ginny, Kat, Mel, and Blaise. They had piled their money together and bought a necklace, a choker actually, that had small emeralds and diamonds all the way to the silver clasp.  
  
She gave herself one more look before picking up her cloak and walking down to the dorm.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Stormie stood in the line in front of the Great Hall, Kat in her blood red strapless dress, her hair tumbling freely down her back; Ginny in a light yellow dress with tiny spaghetti straps (a Christmas present from Italy), her hair in a hundred little braids all over her head falling down her back. Each stood nervously beside her.  
  
Brook was on the other side of Kat. She had brushed her dark brown hair up into a bun. Her light pink dress was cut low in the front with tiny straps that were tied behind her neck, her green eyes were bright with nervousness. Melody stood on the other side of Ginny, her blonde hair hung down her back in soft curls, she was wearing a lovely light blue dress that hugged every curve in her body. It had tiny, tiny straps with glittering rhinestones, she was twisting a curl nervously around her finger.  
  
"MELODY HEARTSTRINGS." The voice said, she gave the girls a nervous smile as she made her way to the table where McGongall was pairing people up. After a moment Mel took the tiny slip of paper and disappeared threw the door into the Great Hall.  
  
Brook was called, and a while later Ginny disappeared too. Finally Kat was called.  
  
"I'll see you in there OK?" she asked, Stormie smiled and nodded. Kat then disappeared through the door.  
  
A couple of minutes later her name was called. Stormie calmly took the slip of paper as McGonagall explained to her not to open it until every one was in the hall.  
  
Stormie slipped into the hall and quickly found her friends.  
  
"This is nerve raking." Brook said as she glanced across the room at the guys all looking just as edgy. After about ten minutes Professor Dumbledore walked into his hall.  
  
"Good Evening Children. Happy Valentines Day, and happy birthday to a few of you. You may all open your papers, but to find your partner, you must solve the riddle. When you think you have solved the riddle, bring your paper and your answer to a teacher and ask them if you are right." With that, he walked back out of the Hall.  
  
Stormie carefully unfolded her paper, it read as follows:  
  
Many see him as cruel and mean.  
  
But you my dear knows there's more there than it seems.  
  
But have no fear.  
  
For you dear,  
  
It may not seem dire  
  
But he's all smoke and no fire.  
  
"What the hell? Are we supposed to figure this shit out all by ourselves? We're going to be here all night!" Stormie heard Mel mutter to Brook.  
  
"Let me see yours." Stormie held her hand out and took Mel's paper. Stormie rolled her eyes. "It's Blaise you nit wit!" Stormie said thrusting the paper back. Mel let out an excited squeal and rushed to a teacher, after a moment they heard Blaise's name being called to go pick up his date.  
  
More and more names were called. Ginny got paired with Bradian, Kat got paired with Brite. Brook was paired with Ron, who seemed happy enough. That left Stormie, who to be frank, didn't really care. She figured if they really wanted their date, they would figure out the riddle.  
  
"STORMIE JOHNSON"  
  
Stormie heard her name being called and looked over to the teacher. And she saw him, her date for the night.  
  
"Hi." She said in a small voice, it felt like someone had sucked all the air out of her lungs and placed a big rock on her chest.  
  
He smiled. He had beautiful white teeth. "Hi." 


	23. Forgiven

Stormie stood in the middle of the dance floor, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled to herself. She was happy that she had taken her fathers advice and gone to the dance. She could hear the lyrics of Concert Angel by Martina McBride playing in the background.  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
~  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
~  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
~  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
~  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
"Storms, we need to talk." Stormie looked up into his gray eyes and nodded. She let Draco lead her out of the hall and down to the dungeons; he muttered his password to a picture and lead her into his private common room. He sat her down in a big soft black leather chair. He dropped down in front of her.  
  
"You know I never meant to hurt you right?" he asked she just shrugged. "Well you see my dad; well he can be a little bit of an ass." He said as he eyed her arms, trying to see if she had a glamour on.  
  
"Yeah? Well you should have known I was the Keeper, that is, if you know the legend, you should have figured it out." Stormie said her voice full of annoyance.  
  
"Well. . . I did have my suspicions, but I didn't see a tattoo. Well besides the butterfly, so I just thought it was lust, sorry." He said.  
  
"Well, I don't cover it, and I guess you wouldn't have noticed it." She said with a smile. She lifted her skirt and there on the inside of her left thigh was a light blue dragon with stunning grayish eyes. He watched as it blew a small flame and than curled into a ball, closing its eyes.  
  
"I should have looked harder for the tattoo." He said with a small smile as  
  
She dropped her skirt back in place.  
  
"Yeah what ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Neville." He gave her a questioning look. "What? He's kinda cute!"  
  
"Like Potter's cute?" he asked with a sneer. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. Only Potter's too far stuck up that Ravenclaw's ass, so I'll settle for third best, you know since the second's busy and all." She said as she began to get up, waiting for him to take the bait.  
  
"And the first?" he asked.  
  
'Hook, line, and sinker.' She thought as she turned to face him with a small smile. "Oh, he's to die for sexy, but he only wants to be friends." She said. In a flash, Draco had her pinned to the wall, a hand on either side of her so she couldn't get a way.  
  
"Well." he drawled lazily. "What if he wanted to be more than friends?" he asked before leaning down and brushing his lips softly over hers.  
  
"Then I reckon he would do something kinda like this, how far do you think he would take it?" she asked as she playfully bit his bottom lip.  
  
He found her lips again and murmured against them, "To the bed room." With that said he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door on the way. 


	24. Ill Be With You In Your Dreams

The night of the dance was long gone, days turned into weeks, and before they knew it, finals were upon them. Stormie barely slept in her dorm anymore. When she spent the night with Draco, she never had the nightmares.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Draco walked up behind her and fastened something around her neck. She glanced down, on a thin silver chain was a little, see- through cube. There in the middle of the cube was a lock of silvery-blonde hair. It was a Keeper's charm.  
  
"OH! Drake, it's wonderful!" she said as she turned around and flung her arms around him.  
  
"I knew you would like it." He said as he brought his lips down to hers.  
  
"Don't you have to go home today?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly.  
  
"Yeah, but when I come back, my dad will be in Azkaban. I'll be back before you know it," he said meeting her lips with his again.  
  
She pulled away. "I don't think this such a good idea! Please be careful Drake!" she said big tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry so much!" he said as he hugged her close. Then he said something that he had never said before in his life. Something that he had promised himself he would never say. "I love you."  
  
He said it so quietly that she almost missed it. "I love you too." She murmured against his chest.  
  
His breath caught in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow. And please don't cry!" with that he kissed her again, this time more demanding and passionate. And with, that he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Storms?" it was Kat.  
  
"Yeah?" Stormie asked.  
  
"Are you OK? I mean you didn't eat anything at dinner. Are you sure you're feeling OK?"  
  
Stormie sighed. "I just have a bad feeling; I don't think that Draco should have gone home." She said as tears streaked her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. It's probably nothing." Kat said, and turned over.  
  
"I hope to the gods you're right." She whispered before turning over and letting sleep consume her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"STORMS! WAKE UP!" Stormie woke to the sound of Brite's frightened voice. Tears were making tracks down his face. Confused, she looked around, everyone was crying.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, dreading the answer. Tiny warning bells going off in her mind.  
  
"They. . . there wasn't a body, but Draco . . . I'm so sorry Storms." Brite said, hugging her close.  
  
Sobs raked her body. In her mind she was screaming. Screaming and cursing the gods.  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
~  
  
Oh I'll be with you  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
~  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
And though my flesh is gone  
  
I'll still be with you at all times  
  
And though my body is gone  
  
Hoo, ohh  
  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times  
  
Hoo, ohh, hoo, ohh  
  
~  
  
'Cause if I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you  
  
Hooo. Ohh 'Cause I'll be with you  
  
~  
  
I don't want you to cry and weep, Hoo Ohh  
  
I want you to go on livin' your life  
  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, Hoo Ohh  
  
'Cause in your heart you all have good times  
  
~  
  
'Cause if I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
~  
  
Hoo 'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Well that's the end y'all.. Be kind and review, and if you want a sequel I want at least three reviews! You heard me three! So get reviewing! 


End file.
